Protegiendo nuestra existencia
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en la vida de Sasuke y Naruto aparecieran 2 kunoichis iguales y su grupo de amigos dispuestos a unirlos a como de lugar y no solo a ellos, si no a varios de los antiguos genins de la hoja y suna? Entren y lo averiguaran.
1. Un tiempo Diferente

Fanfic

Fanfic.- Protegiendo Nuestra Existencia

Resumen.- ¿Qué pasaría si en la vida de Sasuke y Naruto aparecieran 2 kunoichis iguales y su grupo de amigos dispuestos a unirlos a como de lugar y no solo a ellos, si no a varios de los antiguos genins de la hoja y suna? Entren y lo averiguaran.

Yukie.- Gomen se que aun no he terminado mi otro fic y ya estoy empezando con otro pero es ke esta es una idea que tengo desde ya bastante tiempo

Kuroi.- Pretextos dicen

Yukie.- no es eso es que cuando intentaba escribir en "mi pesadilla de Instituto" en lugar de que se me ocurriera algo para ese fic se me ocurría algo para este así que….

Kuroi.- Ya basta de preámbulos y empieza con el fic ¬¬

Yukie.- esta bien uu comenzamos

Disclaimer.- Bueno como todos saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino son de kishimoto-sama quien nos deleita con sus claras insinuaciones yaoieras, yo solo los uso para mi perversión… digo diversión personal y para los que leen mis historias.

Cáp. 1 "Un tiempo diferente"

Aun no entendían como habían llegado a esa situación, ellas con sus amigos rodeados por un grupo de Anbus de Konoha su aldea Natal

-¿Quienes sois? ¿Y que buscáis en Konoha? – dijo uno de los Anbu cuya mascara tenia la forma de un zorro y dejaba ver unos cuantos mechones dorados

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, ¿que demonios pasaba ahí?, ¿Cómo era posible que no les reconocieran?

-Como puede ver por nuestras Protectores en la frente, somos shinobis de la aldea oculta de Konoha y de Suna – respondió por fin una chica pelinegra con destellos rojos y ojos color zafiro

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no os conocemos? – Hablo otro Anbu de cabellos negro azulados

Otra chica idéntica a la anterior solo que con su cabello agarrado en dos coletas puso una cara de sorpresa al notar de que aunque para ella esos chakras eran mas que conocidos, ellos no le conocieran

-¿Qué no nos conocen? Pero si ustedes son nuestros…

-Camaradas de Konoha –respondió la primera chica mirando de forma asesina a su hermana- Aunque lo comprendo Ha pasado mucho Tiempo desde que este grupo salio de misión

Los chicos que iban con las gemelas miraron a la que habia terminado de hablar y al notar su mirada se dieron cuanta de que debían seguirle el juego

-No os creo

-No nos creas Uchiha – Respondió un chico de aproximadamente 18 años de cabello grisáceo, de piel blanca y sus ojos color índigo desde los cuales se marcaban dos ligeras ojeras

-¿Como sabes?…

-La godaime nos ha mandado información de la aldea para que al regresar no nos encontráramos con inconvenientes pero puedo ver que no se pudo evitar

-One-san que mentirosa eres – Pensó Narumi al ver la facilidad con la que su gemela les mentía a los ninjas de Konoha

-De acuerdo los llevaremos Ante la Hokage, pero no intentéis nada raro – dijo el ninja pelirrubio – Seguidme – Los chicos caminaron detrás de los dos Anbu que los guiaban

-One-san ¿Por qué mentiste ellos son nuestros padres? – Pregunto la chica de coletas a su gemela

-¿Qué no te das cuenta dobe?, ellos son muy distintos a como los conocemos, son mas…jóvenes Prácticamente tienen nuestra edad

-Tienes razón, pero como es que llegamos aquí, neh Sasumi – Pregunta el chico que anteriormente se habia enfrentado al Uchiha

-No lo se Kamui-onisan, pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que hizo cierta personita ¿verdad narumi? – mira acusadoramente a su gemela

-No me mires así dattebayo – Dijo bajito mientras hacia un gracioso puchero

-no cabe duda que eres verdaderamente problemática – dijo una chica de cabello café agarrado en 4 coletas, de ojos verde azulados – Por cierto al parecer esos dos no se han percatado

-¿de que Yuzuri-san? – pregunta un tanto confundida Narumi

-De tu dije - dice mientras señala un dije con el símbolo uchiha y una espiral en el centro – es mejor que lo ocultes

-Demo….

-Haz lo que te dice de una vez Dobe

-Hai, hai – dijo mientras coloca el dije debajo de su playera Naranja

-¿Qué haremos? No sabemos como regresar y nadie nos conoce – Dijo un chico de cabello negro agarrado en una trenza y expresivos ojos verdes

-Lo que dije Yutaro, hablar con la hokage y decirle la verdad – dijo Sasumi a la vez que suspiraba – solo espero que podamos encontrar la manera de regresar

-Y ¿Crees que la quinta lo creerá? – Dijo una chica de cabello café agarrado en dos chonguitos que dejaban caer dos mechones de ellos

-Aun no lo se Tsukiko pero no tenemos opción

-¿Y se puede saber por que no les dijiste la verdad a los dos que van enfrente? – Hablo un chico de ojos aguamarina y cabello negro

-Por que no quería que recibieran un shock al saber que juntos tendrán descendencia – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al frente donde al parecer los dos anbus discutían

-Entiendo, ¿pero como se supone que explicaremos el que estemos aquí?- dijo un chico de cabello café cuyo rostro iba cubierto por una mascara

-¡¿Por qué me peguntan todo a mi?! Ni que fuera Kami para saberlo todo ÒÓ

-Gomene One-san pero eres aparte de Kamui-niisan la que intervino y nos metió en esto – Dijo Narumi mientras miraba hacia la torre de la hokage que cada vez estaba mas cerca

-Ahora resulta que es mi culpa ¬¬, si para empezar no hubieras realizado los sellos que estaban en esa cámara, nada de esto estaría pasando

-Claro la cámara, de seguro fue eso lo que nos hizo terminar aquí – Dijo Kamui mientras dirigía una seria mirada a las gemelas

-Que tanto murmuran – pregunto cabreado el Anbu pelinegro

-Nada Uchiha – Dijo Kamui con un deje de prepotencia común en el

-Que os quede claro que aun no confió en vosotros

-Eso lo sabemos oto…- Sasumi iba a seguir pero se dio cuanta del error que iba a cometer y se corrigió de inmediato – Uchiha

-Hmph los mantendré vigilados ¬¬

Siguieron caminando hacia la torre de los Hokages, ya ahí dejaron a los chicos en el pasillo en lo que los dos shinobis entraban al despacho de la quinta

-Oba-chan

Una vena se formo en la frente de la quinta – Eres un Anbu y aun así me llamas de esa manera mocoso irrespetuoso – Dice mientras levanta su puño amenazadoramente

-Unos ninjas desean hablar con usted – Interrumpe el pelinegro salvando al rubio de una segura visita al hospital – Dicen ser de Konoha

-Que pasen – Dijo una mas calmada Hokage

Los chicos pasaron dejando ver a 11 chicos entre los 17 y 18 años

-Oba-chan o - Grito una alegre Narumi la cual recibio un golpe por parte de su gemela

-Como me llamaste mocosa ¬¬

-Discúlpela Tsunade-sama es que usted se parece a Nuestra Oba-chan

-Nani òó

-Claro que mucho más Joven nnU

-Esta bien – Dirigiéndose a su asistente – Shizune

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

-Hazme el favor de buscarlos en los registros

-Hai

-Hacedme el favor de darme sus nombres

-Claro, nuestros nombres son U… - Sasumi iba a decir su apellido frente a los dos Anbu así que solo dio los nombres de Todos – Narumi, Kamui, Yue, Seiji, Yuzuri, Satoru, Akira, Arima, Yutaro, Tsukiko y Sasumi

-De acuerdo enseguida vuelvo

-Shizune salio del despacho dejando a los chicos junto a la 5ta, Sasuke y Naruto (n/y.- Supongo que desde el principio supieron que los anbus eran ellos verdad -.-)

-Tsunade-sama, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría hablar con usted a solas – dijo Kamui haciendo una reverencia

-Naruto, Sasuke hagan el favor de salir, si los necesito los llamare

-Demo

-Haz lo que te digo

-Vamos Dobe

Naruto y Sasuke salen de la habitación dejando a la quinta y los chicos solos

-Bien que tenían que decirme

-Esto es difícil de decir pero…

-TSUNADE-SAMA – irrumpe una agitada shizune

-Tsunade-sama he revisado los archivos y los nombres de estos chicos no aparecen en ningún lado

-¿nani?, Vosotros – dirigiéndose a los chicos - ¿Quiénes sois? Y ¿Por qué portáis protectores de Konoha si no estáis en los registros?

- Era eso de lo que queríamos hablarle… pero antes – Sasumi formo rápidamente unos sellos los cuales la quinta reconoció al instante

-Eso es…

-la técnica del silenciador, con esta técnica cualquier cosa que hablemos o hagamos no se oirá en el exterior

-¿Qué pretendéis realmente?

-Decirle quienes somos – Respondió un serio Kamui

-Si es así ¿Por qué la técnica?

-Por que si no la hacemos los 2 que están allá afuera escucharían y eso es lo que no queremos dattebayo – Dijo Narumi mientras acomodaba el dije que habia ocultado en su blusa

-Tsunade abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer la forma del dije – Pero si ese es el símbolo Uchiha

-Lo sabemos – Dijeron las gemelas al unísono

-Pero la espiral es

-Del clan Uzumaki, o mas bien el que adquirió al unirse con el clan Namikaze

-Ustedes ¿Cómo lo saben? – Pregunto con asombro la quinta

-Seriamos unas ninjas lamentables si no conociéramos la historia de nuestro origen ¿No cree? – Dijo Sasumi con una sonrisa de medio lado (Made in Uchiha xD)

-Eso es imposible, el único miembro del clan Namikaze con vida es

-Uzumaki Naruto – Corearon de nuevo las chicas

-¿Me queréis ver la cara de tonta o que?

-De ninguna manera Tsunade-sama – hablo un chico ojiblanco de cabellos azules – Lo que debemos decirle es bastante serio

-Hablen claro entonces

-Esta bien, lo que intentamos decirle es –Sasumi respira hondo – Que todos nosotros somos hijos de Shinobis de su aldea

Tsunade comenzó a reír a carcajadas para después poner una cara furiosa y tomar violentamente a Sasumi de la blusa levantándola un poco

-¿Creéis que soy idiota o que? ¿Cómo pensáis que me tragare el cuento de que sois hijos de mis shinobis si prácticamente tenéis la edad de la mayoría de ellos?

-Suponíamos que no nos creería por eso podemos darle unas pruebas para comprobar que lo que decimos es cierto – dijo Sasumi activando el Sharingan

Tsunade al ver el Sharingan en los ojos de Sasumi la soltó para después sentarse en su silla de nuevo – Como es que tienes el Sharingan …eso no es posible , del clan Uchiha solo quedan con vida

-Sasuke-otosama e Itachi-ojisama – respondió seriamente Sasumi

-Aun no puedo creerles

-haga lo que quiera, pruebas de sangre, ADN, revise la autenticidad de mi Sharingan, sin embargo todas las pruebas la llevaran a que lo que decimos es la verdad

-Supongamos que lo que decís es verdad ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, al parecer fue por culpa de un jutsu que se encontraba en una cámara subterránea pero aun no lo hemos comprobado –Intervino Kamui

-Ya veo, aun así os haré unas pruebas ya que aunque lo que decís parece ser cierto aun no me fió de vosotros, así que decidme quienes sus nombres y quienes son sus padres

-Sabaku no Yue hijo del godaime kazekage Sabaku no Gaara y Sai antiguo Anbu de Raíz – Dijo el chico pelinegro de ojos agua marina

-Así que así será el hijo del kazekage, vaya quien diría que lo conocería incluso antes de que naciese – pensó la quinta mientras miraba que en efecto el chico era idéntico al Kazekage solo su color de cabello era diferente

-Nara Yuzuri, que problemático soy hija de Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari – dijo la chica mientras un gran bostezo salio de sus labios

-Akimichi Satoru hijo de Akimichi chouji y Yamanaka Ino

-Aburame Arima hijo de Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba

-Hatake Akira, hijo de Hatake Kakashi y Umino Iruka

-Sabaku no Tsukiko hija de Sabaku no Kankarou y Tenten

.

-Uchiha Kamui, hijo de Uchiha Itachi y Shagami Yukie (n/y.- ¿Qué? No pude evitarlo Itachi es mió muajajajaja. Kuroi.- Das pena lo sabes Yukie. Y.- que mala eres T.T)

-Uchiha Sasumi y Uchiha Narumi Hijas de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto – Dijeron las gemelas al unísono

-Un momento – La quinta se levanto de golpe de su silla – Eso no puede ser posible por que Sasuke y Naruto

-Tsunade usted sabe al igual que nosotros que algunos de los Shinobis de esta aldea son donceles

-¡¡PERO NARUTO NO LO ES!! – grito exasperada Tsunade

-Lo sabemos – dijeron ambas chicas

-pero…. –dijo Sasumi

-Tu Sabes… – continuo Narumi

-Al igual que nosotros que…

-Todos los Jinchurikis son capaces de Procrear…

-Por el bijuu que tienen en su interior – Corearon al final las chicas

-pero aun así esto no puede ser

-¿Por qué?

-Por que Naruto y Sasuke……………

-NANI – El grito de las gemelas fue tan fuerte que los presentes creyeron que no podrían volver a oír en su vida

&


	2. capitulo 2 Existencia en peligro

Yukie.- Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capi mas de mi fic gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews y a las que no tambien

Kuroi.- si solo con que lean tus delirios es merito xD

Yukie.- que apoyo ¬¬

Kuroi.- lo se xD

Yukie.- bueno sin mas preambulos aqui el fic

Disclaimer.- Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei, si fueran mios hace mucho que hubiera hecho la serie Yaoi

**_ SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU_**

-pero aun así esto no puede ser

-¿Por qué?

-Por que Naruto y Sasuke no pueden estar juntos ya que Naruto se casa en 2 meses con Haruno Sakura (n/y.- no me matéis T-T se ve a yukie detrás de una pared blindada protegiéndose de toda clase de objetos voladores prometo que lo solucionare)

-NANI – El grito de las gemelas fue tan fuerte que los presentes creyeron que no podrían volver a oír en su vida

-Vaya pues si que se parecen a Naruto en lo escandalosas

-Tsunade-obachan dime que… estas mintiendo onegai – dijo Narumi con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Lo lamento pero es la verdad

-Pero si nuestros padres son…

-Es por eso que no me fió de vosotros, pero al mismo tiempo el parecido que tienen con ellos son impresionante por lo que por ilógico que parezca les creo un poco, pero para asegurarme os haré las pruebas

-Neh Sasumi-san

-¿Qué pasa Yutaro?

-Si Naruto-sama y Sakura-okasan se casan yo… yo no existiré – dijo el chico mientras trataba de reprimir las lagrimas

Las gemelas abrieron mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la gran verdad que habia dicho su amigo, ya que eso no le pasaría solo a él si no que ellas tampoco existirían

-Eso no… - De los ojos de Narumi comenzaron a salir lágrimas

-No llores Narumi-san yo no quise decir…

-Es que tienes razón Yutaro-kun, Ni tu existirás, ni nosotras, entiendes lo que eso significa Sasumi, lo entiendes – dijo para después comenzar a llorar en el regazo de su gemela la cual la rodeo con sus brazos (n/y.- No es yuri para ls malpensads que pensaron eso, es solo un abrazo de consuelo entre hermanas ¬¬)

-Ya no llores dobe, ya veremos que pasa y si no llegáramos a existir… por algo será

Tsunade se conmovió al ver a las dos hermanas, en realidad si no supiera que por la situación actual era imposible que lo que los chicos decían fuera cierto, les hubiese creído al instante, pero por desgracia las cosas eran así

-Shizune

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?

-Acompáñalos al hospital, enseguida los alcanzo, les practicaremos las pruebas que necesitamos, y en cuanto a ustedes – dirigiéndose a los chicos – necesito que dejen sus armas aquí

Los chicos se despojaron de todos sus kunai, shurikens, sellos explosivos y pergaminos invocadores de armas que tenían consigo para después ser conducidos por shizune fuera de la oficina de la quinta

- ¿Cómo es que a mi siempre me pasan cosas así? – suspiro la hokage mientras salía de la oficina en dirección al hospital

**--Hospital de Konoha 2 horas después--**

Tsunade miraba sorprendida los resultados de las pruebas que anteriormente le habia hecho a los 11 chicos provenientes del futuro ya que no habia otra forma de describir su situación

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Sasumi enarcando una ceja – ¿Ya comprobó que lo que decimos es verdad?

- En efecto, según los resultados de las pruebas de ADN que les he hecho a cada uno de ustedes demuestran que ciertamente son hijos de shinobis de Konoha y de Suna, pero lo que no me explico – continuó mirando a las gemelas y a Yutaro – Es como ustedes tres llegaran a existir – concluyo viendo como Yutaro y Narumi bajaban la mirada consternados mientras Sasumi se mantenía serena

- One-san ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Dijo Narumi levantando la mirada al ver que su gemela no decía nada

- No tengo nada que decir – argumento con seriedad

-¿COMO QUE NO TEME? ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NOSOTROS PODREMOS NO EXISTIR SI LAS COSAS SIGUEN ASÍ? ÒÓ ME DESESPERA ESTA ACTITUD TUYA DE "NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PASE" – gritó Narumi molesta al ver que Sasumi no se inmutaba

Una hermosa vena comenzó a formarse en la frente de Sasumi ya que Narumi no dejaba atrás sus quejas, mientras a los demás les salio una gota, ya era normal para ellas ver las discusiones de las gemelas Uchiha pero su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación ya que nunca se imaginaron ver lo que paso a continuación, la Uchiha mayor (Sasumi) bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara su rostro para que los demás no pudieran ver sus lagrimas cosa que no funciono ya que algunas gotas cayeron al suelo

- Narumi, por supuesto que me importa – dijo Sasumi mientras levantaba la mirada molesta – Pero no debemos perder el control

- Estoy de acuerdo – intervino la Hokage – Es cierto que no me explico el hecho de su existencia pero las pruebas muestran que llegaran a existir

- Es cierto – intervino kamui mientras se colocaba enfrente de las gemelas – recuerden el escrito que estaba en la cámara

- Cierto ¿Qué paso en esa cámara y como llegaron aquí exactamente? – Pregunto la Hokage mientras miraba atentamente a los 11 chicos

- lo que paso fue…

_** /SASUNARU/SASUNARU/SASUNARU/SASUNARU**_

Yukie.-sigue cubriendose de los miles de objetos voladores que le caen encima Gomen Ya se que me querran matar por que Naruto se casara con la basura pero lo solucionare lo juro Kuroi ayudame TT.TT

Kuroi.- No es demasiado divertido ademas lanzan cosas geniales xDD, mira ahi esta el zapato que estabe buscando

Yukie.- que cruel TToTT en fin chicas no se alarmen todo tiene una razon, se preguntaran "¿cuando llegara el SasuNaru?" No se preocupen que incluire un poco en el proximo capitulo y onegai dejad reviews que animan a esta humilde autora a seguir

Matta ne nn

_**Respuesta a los reviews xD**_

**Sayuki-Uchiha: **Muchas gracias ¿de verdad te parece que es divertida?, si es asi me alegra mucho... bueno en realidad en esta historia va a haber de todo espero que este segundo capi tambien te guste, y claro que no me asesines por lo de Naru-chan con la pelirrosada

**Reira-chan: **Gracias por tu review me alegra que a pesar de ya haberlo leido te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme un review me animas mucho w, y que bueno que te gusto la idea de las gemelas jeje sirve que asi hay un poco de equilibrio en la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki ¿no crees? xD

Bueno el siguiente capi lo subire la proxima semana matta ne n-n


	3. capitulo 3 como llegamos a este lugar

_**Kuroi.-** Hello gente bonita aqui esta otra vez el remedo de autora que es Yukie con otro capitulo de su fic _

_**Yukie.- **Que cruel TT.TT_

_**Kuroi.-** Lo se xD_

_**Yukie.-** Eres mala ¬¬, en fin espero que disfruten de este capi y gracias a Sayuki-Uchiha por sus reviews nn_

_**Disclaimer.-**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto, creanme si fueran mios hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran juntos muajaja _

_**Recuento...**_

- Cierto ¿Qué paso en esa cámara y como llegaron aquí exactamente? – Pregunto la Hokage mientras miraba atentamente a los 11 chicos

- lo que paso fue…

_**FLASHBACK!!**_

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha cuando dos chicas idénticas saltan velocidad impresionante por los tejados de las casas en dirección al despacho del Hokage, mientras tanto en la oficina se encontraba el actual Hokage Uzumaki Naruto revisando unos papeles, realmente se aburría, hace días su esposo Uchiha Sasuke habia salido de misión y aun no regresaba, se levanto de su escritorio dejando los documentos de lado y se dirigió hacia la ventana a observar Konoha, cerro sus ojos al sentir una presencia muy conocida para el

- Ya se que estas ahí Sasuke-Teme

- No era mi intención esconderme Dobe – susurro el Uchiha para luego comenzar a morder el lóbulo de la oreja del Uzumaki

- Sa…Sasuke-teme, ahora no… que alguien podría entrar – dijo entre suspiros el rubio

- ¿Y? – pregunto con tono divertido mientras descendía poco a poco por el cuello del kitsune dejando notorias marcas por toda la extensión

-Te...teme basta que…ahhh…no…nos pueden ver – dijo mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre del mayor

- Vamos que quiero mi premio por una mision exitosa – susurro sensualmente mientras empujaba al rubio haciendo que este cayera en su silla

Un enorme sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Naruto al sentir como el Uchiha lo apresaba entre la silla y su cuerpo impidiéndole así escapar de las hambrientas caricias del uchiha, quien comenzaba a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón del uzumaki para comenzar a masajear el miembro semi-erecto del Uzumaki, iba a comenzar a desvestirlo pero el ruido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose lo detuvo haciendo que se girara rápidamente a dirección de esta haciendo que descubriera a las dos gemelas que habían entrado al despacho, Naruto también volteo hacia la puerta y al ver a las gemelas empujo rápidamente al azabache y se acomodo en su silla

-O/O- Narumi

- ù/ú ¿podríais montároslo en casa y cuando no os veamos onegai?- exclamo una sonrojada Sasumi

- Nami-chan, Sumi-chan ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Respondió un sonrojado Naruto por la situación en la que lo encontraron sus hijas

- Veníamos para saber si tendríamos misiones dattebayo – dijo una ya recuperada Narumi

- ¿No os dije? Esta semana no tendrán misiones, ya que habrá un festival así que estáis libres chicas -

- eh? ¿Porque? Yo quería una misión dattebayo

- Ayuda a decorar Konoha – Susurro Sasumi lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara su gemela

-¡¿Qué has dicho Teme?! Eso no es trabajo para una gran shinobi como yo ¬¬

- Entonces no te quejes dobe ¬¬

-Sasumi, Narumi basta de peleas, de decorar la aldea se encargaran los genins – les dijo seriamente Sasuke

- Hai – respondieron bajito las gemelas

- No las regañes Sasuke, pensándolo bien si o tengo una misión – sonrió Naruto al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de la menor de sus hijas

- ¿Enserio? – preguntaron Sasuke, Sasumi y Narumi a la vez

- Si, iba a darle esta misión a Temari y Shikamaru pero ya que queréis tanto una misión os la daré a ustedes, como dije habrá un festival en la aldea en celebración a el 24 aniversario de la alianza de Konoha y Suna, por lo que el Kazekage y su familia están invitados, así que si misión será recibirlos y escoltarlos hasta aquí

- Yatta, Veremos a Gaara-sama, Sai-ojisan, y Yue-kun 0

-no se por que te emocionas tanto Dobe –dijo seria Sasumi

-Moo one-chan llevamos mucho que no los vemos

-No es para tanto, los vimos hace un mes, ¿no será que estas emocionada por que específicamente vendrá Yue? – sonrió maliciosamente

Al escuchar este comentario Narumi se sonrojó, mientras Naruto reía nerviosamente y Sasuke fruncía el seño

- E…Eso no es cierto es solo que me llevo bien con el, además también me hace feliz que vendrá Tsukiko-chan

- Si claro lo que tú digas – sonrisa made in Uchiha

- Onechan ni pareciera que Yue-kun es tu mejor amigo – desvió el tema Narumi

-Precisamente por que lo es, se lo que digo

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Sasumi? – Pregunto Sasuke con un visible tic en el ojo

-Nada, vamos Naru-chan salgamos de aquí – Sasumi evito la respuesta jalando a la mencionada fuera del despacho del Hokage

(N/y.- Tanto Sasumi como Naruto llaman a Narumi Naru-chan o Nami-chan de cariño ya que es obvio que no le diría así a su padre, y a Sasumi Sumi-chan para evitar confusiones entre ella y Sasuke. Sasuke llama a ambas por su nombre Kuroi.- seh por que es un maldito arrogante que con trabajo demuestra cariño es obvio que no les pondrá motes cariñosos a sus hijas)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las gemelas caminaban en silencio hacia la entrada de Konoha, se podía apreciar que pronto habría festival ya que los aldeanos y los genin decoraban la aldea dándole un toque mas alegre de lo usual, Sasumi iba con el semblante relajado ya que ella disfrutaba del silencio mientras que su gemela miraba los distintos adornos que poco a poco comenzaban a llenar la aldea volteo a ver la a su hermana e inflo las mejillas en un claro gesto infantil

-Teme –dijo tratando de captar la atención de la mayor la cual decidió ignorar el llamado

- ¡TEME!! – Grito Por fin Narumi haciendo que a Sasumi le apareciera una vena en la frente

-¿Qué quieres dobe? – respondió ariscamente (n/Y.- ni se nota que es hija de Sasuke ¿verdad?)

-¿Por que tenías que decir eso sobre Yue-kun frente a oto-san?

- Por que es evidente que estás feliz solo al verlo – dijo un chico ojiverde de cabello negro brillante agarrado en una trenza quien se había subido a la espalda de Sasumi a la cual se le notaba ya una gran vena en la frente

- ¡Yutaro-kun! ¡¿Tu también?! – exclamo indignada Narumi

- Yutaro ¿podrías quitarte de encima?, pesas – susurro Sasumi con voz se ultratumba

- Claro Sasumi-chan – rió nerviosamente al tiempo que deshacía el agarre sobre la pelinegra

-¿y que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Sakura-san en el hospital? – pregunto Sasumi enarcando una ceja

- Oka-san me dio el día libre así que decidí ir a verlas pero como no estabais en casa me puse a buscarlas hasta que las vi y escuche su conversación – terminó su relato con una sonrisa, para luego preguntar - ¿A dónde vais?

- A la entrada de la aldea, debemos recibir al Kazekage y su familia – respondió Sasumi

- Ya veo, en ese caso os acompaño – declaro el chico mientras emprendía camino hacia la entrada de la aldea

/**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Llevaban aproximadamente media hora esperando a los visitantes de suna en la cual Narumi y Yutaro se la pasaron platicando mientras Sasumi solo los observaba hasta que en el horizonte se pudieron observar las siluetas de 8 personas, quienes al acercarse mas a la aldea dejaron ver a Gaara, Sai, Yue, Tenten, Kankarou y Tsukiko acompañados por la guardia personal del Kazekage

- ¡Llegaron! – Exclamo una alegre Narumi – me da gusto veros Gaara-ojisama, Sai-ojisan, Yue-kun, kankarou-san, Tenten-san, Tsukiko-chan

- Bienvenido Kazekage-sama – dijeron Sasumi y Yutaro mientras hacían una leve reverencia

- Sasumi te he dicho varias veces que solo me llames Gaara, después de todo eres hija de Naruto

- Lo siento Gaara-sama lo olvide, por favor seguidnos hacia el despacho del Hokage, os esta esperando – dijo Sasumi con una ligera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lugar antes mencionado

El grupo al mirar a Sasumi internarse en la aldea la siguió hasta el despacho del Hokage, ya ahí Naruto los recibió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano a forma de saludo

- Gaara, Sai, Kankarou, Tenten cuanto tiempo sin verlos y a ustedes también Yue-kun, Tsukiko-chan, la ultima vez que los vi fue hace 6 meses en los exámenes chuunin me da gusto verlos

- A nosotros también Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san – Respondió Yue con una reverencia

-Vamos hombre que puedes llamarme Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Demo…. Usted es el Hokage y…

- Creo que si yo debo llamar a tu padre por su nombre tu también debes hacer lo mismo Yue – intervino Sasumi con una sonrisa de medio lado – Sin mencionar que tal vez llegue a ser tu…

- De acuerdo Naruto-sama – interrumpió Yue sabiendo lo que Sasumi iba a decir por lo que un pequeño sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas

- Bueno, Naru-chan, Sumi-chan que os parece si guían a Yue-kun y a Tsukiko-chan a la posada que tenemos reservada para ellos, yo tengo asuntos que tratar con sus padres

- De acuerdo, Vamos Yue-kun, Tsukiko-chan les mostraremos donde se quedaran dattebayo – dijo Narumi con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces andando – ordeno Sasumi a los que le acompañaban

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la posada que les era preparada cada vez que visitaban Konoha

- ¿Quieren entrar? – pregunto Yue con tono serio

- Yo no gracias, tengo que ir con Satoru para prepararnos para el festival – respondió Yutaro

- Si claro, algo me dice que van a tardar mucho cambiándose ¿o me equivoco? – susurro Sasumi lo suficientemente alto para que Yutaro la escuchara

- no se de que me hablas – repuso un muy sonrojado Yutaro – Me tengo que ir sayo –se despidió alejándose del grupo

- Y hablando del Festival ¿vais a ir a la ceremonia de comienzo?- pregunto Narumi con estrellitas en los ojos

- Claro que si, me encantan los festivales en Konoha todo se pone tan colorido 0 - respondió una emocionada Tsukiko

- ¿Y tu Yue-kun? – volvió a preguntar la chica con ilusión

-Si, a mi también me gustan los festivales en Konoha – dijo mientras le dedicaba una profunda mirada a Narumi

Sasumi observaba divertida la conducta de Yue y su gemela, si estaba clarísimo que esos dos se querían, pero ambos siendo tan tímidos tardarían unos años más en declararse, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su rostro, realmente este festival seria divertido dijo para sus adentros

- Bueno ya que si vais a ir que os parece si nos reunimos en el puente con los demás para ir todos juntos al festival – interrumpió la escena Sasumi

- Me parece bien – respondió Yue mirando a Sasumi de forma asesina mientras esta solo sonreía prepotentemente (definitivamente made in Uchiha xDDDD)

- Me encanta la idea – respondió a su vez Tsukiko sonriendo ampliamente

- Entonces nos vemos a las 6:00 PM en el puente, Vamos Narumi que tenemos que prepararnos recuerda que debemos ayudar a Oto-chan con unos detalles antes de irnos a cambiar

- Esta bien, Nos vemos Tsukiko-chan, Yue-kun

--**0/0/0/0/0o0/o0/o0/o0/o0o/0o/0o/0o/0o/0o/0o/0o0o/0o/0o/o/0o/0o/0o/0o/o**

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando las gemelas iban camino al puente ambas vestían Kimonos negros solo que el de Narumi tenia grabado de flores y detalles anaranjados mientras que el de Sasumi tenia detalles rojos, Narumi llevaba su cabello suelto mientas que Sasumi lo llevaba en una coleta baja dejando caer dos mechones de su cabello en su cara (mas o menos al estilo Sacerdotisa) ambas iban corriendo ya que se les hacia tarde para llegar al lugar convenido. Ya ahí se disculparon con todos ya que eran las ultimas en llegar

- Es raro que no sea yo quien llegue al ultimo – comento un chico pelicafe que tenia el rostro cubierto por una mascara y portaba una yukata color gris – me amenazaste con golpearme si no llegaba temprano y tu llegas tarde ¡que descaro Sasumi-chan! – comenzó a reír bajo su mascara

- No es mi culpa el haber llegado tarde baka, además solo por que llegaste mas temprano que yo por una vez en tu vida me tienes que reclamar Akira – repuso una molesta Sasumi

- Ya basta de charlas hay que ir a divertirnos al festival – interrumpió Arima con una sonrisa

- Cierto además si no nos apuramos no podremos oír el discurso de Naruto-sama – Añadió Kamui

- Entonces Vamos – dijo Satoru para luego jalar a Yutaro y correr con dirección a la torre del Hokage donde se miraba ya mucha gente

- Sigamos antes de que esos dos se pierdan y no sepamos de ellos hasta mañana – dijo Yuzuri comenzando a caminar

Todos comenzaron a correr hasta darles alcance a Yutaro y Satoru quienes ya habían comprado unos algodones de azúcar, todos comenzaron a jugar en los diferentes juegos hasta que sintieron hambre y fueron a los puestos de comida a comprar las diferentes comidas favoritas de cada uno, una vez que terminaron de comprar decidieron irse a una pequeña loma que estaba en el parque de Konoha donde se dispusieron a comer

- Neh, chicos adivinen que descubrí un día que regresaba de misión – Dijo Narumi antes de llevarse otra bolita de dango a la boca

- Otro camino a Konoha por que te perdiste de nuevo – Arima comenzó a reír hasta que Narumi le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – oye eso dolió

- ese era el punto – contesto Narumi inflando los mofletes – y lo de que me perdí solo me paso un vez y tenia 12 años ò/ó y no, no es eso

- Entonces que descubriste – pregunto interesada Sasumi ya que ella no sabia nada acerca de aquel descubrimiento cosa que era rara ya que se hiperactiva gemela solía contarle todo

- Bueno resulta que un día que venia de misión me detuve en el lago que esta a las afueras de Konoha para descansar un poco, entonces mire como un hermoso zorro se adentraba a un lugar que estaba lleno de maleza y plantas, no iba a tomarle importancia pero me pico la curiosidad y me acerque para ver que había detrás y vi una vieja construcción que no esta en el mapa de los alrededores de la aldea ni en los planos secretos de Konoha

- Que extraño – dijo Yue antes de tomar un poco de te – ¿y entraste a la construcción?

-No – contesto Narumi – se hacia tarde y tenia que regresar a la aldea

- ¿Que os parece si vamos mañana a investigar? – sugirió Yutaro con una sonrisa

- Puede ser peligroso – comento Kamui – cabe la posibilidad de que sea el escondite de algún criminal

- ¿Y? Vamos solo seria 1 contra 11 además no creo que lo sea se miraba demasiado deteriorada – Respondió Narumi quien estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir a ver lo que había en la construcción

-Yo si voy – Dijo Sasumi sorprendiendo a todos ya que generalmente no apoyaba las ocurrencias de sus compañeros de equipo

- Vaya, no cabe duda que las Uchiha son muy curiosas – río Akira – o me equivoco Sasumi

- No es por eso, tenemos que reconocer el lugar para poder notificar a oto-chan sobre el hallazgo ¬/¬

- Si claro acéptalo Sasumi tienes curiosidad – siguió picando akira mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de la pelinegra acción que no pareció agradarle en lo absoluto a Kamui por lo que se puso en medio de la pareja

- Entonces por mi esta bien vayamos – dijo mientras abrazaba a Akira y Sasumi haciendo que se terminaran de separar

- Esta bien pero suéltenme los dos – dijo Sasumi mientras se paraba deshaciéndose del agarre de los dos mayores

- ¿Y ustedes que opinan chicos? – pregunto Narumi a los demás presentes

- Me parece interesante – dijo Yuzuri con una sonrisa – para salir de la rutina – agrego mientras se recostaba en el pasto

-Yo me apunto – dijo Arima seguido por los ladridos de perro blanco con gris – y Shiroi también

- Yo no me puedo quedar atrás, si Narumi va yo también – comento Seiji mirando profundamente a la Uchiha menor mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte del hijo del Kazekage

- En eso caso yo también iré – declaro seriamente Yue

- Yo también me encanta la aventura – se apunto Tsukiko

-si todos van pues por que no ir yo también, además no puedo dejar que vayas solo Yutaro – dijo Satoru mientras abrazaba al mencionado por la espalda

- Bien entonces esta decidido nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 a.m. en el lugar de siempre – dijo Narumi con una amplia sonrisa

- de acuerdo – exclamaron todos al momento que los primeros fuegos artificiales aparecieron

/01/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/00/00/0/0/0/0/00/0/00/0/0/0/0/0

Era de madrugada cuando las dos gemelas bajaban las escaleras para salir de su casa hasta que una voz masculina las detuvo

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – se escucharon unos pasos haciendo que las gemelas voltearan revelando así al portador de la voz

- Oto-san ohaio – saludaron las gemelas a su progenitor

- Ohaio, y bien os he hecho una pregunta

- vamos a entrenar con Yutaro-kun dattebayo – se apresuro a contestar Narumi con una sonrisa ya que sabia que si Sasumi contestaba las descubriría

- Esta bien vayan – dicto el pelinegro para regresar a su habitación

Las gemelas suspiraron largamente para después salir de su casa y correr hacia el lugar convenido donde tuvieron que esperar un poco para que todos llegaran, una vez reunidos se dirigieron hacia el lugar que Narumi les indico ya ahí miraron la construcción impresionados ya que parecía tener varios años de antigüedad

- Vaya dobe, debo decir que me impresionas, aunque la construcción no es muy grande debo decir

- Eso ya lo se dattebayo, dije que me interesó por que parecía muy antigua no por que fuera grande y deja de llamarme dobe òó

- hey chicas vengan – grito Yutaro haciendo señas para que se acercaran las gemelas

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Sasumi quien se acercó donde estaba su amigo quien señalaba una pared de la construcción

-Miren ¿no es ese el símbolo Uchiha? – pregunto mientras sacudía un poco la tierra que había sobre la figura que en efecto era el símbolo del clan

- Si lo es – confirmo Kamui quien se había acercado hacia donde estaban las gemelas

- Es extraño oto-san no ha mencionado esta construcción entre las secretas del clan – menciono Narumi seriamente

- Tienes razón - apoyo Sasumi

Kamui Sasumi y Narumi se acercaron más a la supuesta pared para analizar los gravados que tenía, de lo que no se percataron fue de que quedaron parados encima de tres símbolos, de los cuales comenzó a surgir una fuerza extraña provocando así que los tres uchiha activaran el Sharingan a forma de reflejo, y que el resto de sus compañeros se pusieran en guardia, los símbolos del suelo comenzaron a iluminarse mientras que en los ojos de Sasumi, Narumi y Kamui aparecía el mankekyo Sharingan, sus amigos preocupados intentaron acercarse pero una fuerza les impedía moverse, la luz de los símbolos comenzó a brillar con mas intensidad haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, cuando por fin esta dejo de brillar la pared que estaba frente a los Uchiha había desaparecido revelando así la entrada a la construcción

- Comienzo a pensar que esto no es una buena idea – rompió el silencio Yutaro – Tal vez no deberíamos entrar

- Ni hablar ya estamos aquí, no podemos abandonar así como así, además esta construcción tiene algo que ver con el clan Uchiha, es mi deber averiguar que es – Dicto seriamente Sasumi – si vosotros no queréis seguir es su problema – termino de hablar para después ingresar a la construcción

-TEME espérame – grito Narumi quien corrió para alcanzar a su gemela, siendo seguida por Kamui

- No se ustedes pero yo no pienso dejar a esos tres solos – dijo Yutaro para también entrar

Los demás chicos solo se encogieron de hombros para después entrar al igual que sus amigos, ya adentro lograron darles alcance mientras observaban como el lugar estaba perfectamente conservada a excepción de que se notaba que nadie había pisado ese lugar en muchísimos años, a leguas de notaba que aquel recinto había pertenecido al clan Uchiha, ya que el pai-pai del clan estaba gravado en las paredes junto con figuras del sharingan, los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía la cámara principal la cual tenia varios símbolos en el piso y las paredes

-Sasumi-teme mira esto - llamó la menor de las Uchiha a su gemela mientras apuntaba un escrito que se encontraba en una de las paredes junto con los dibujos de lo que parecían sellos

- Déjame ver – respondió Sasumi mientras leía lo que estaba escrito – Si logras esta técnica lograras convertirte en el ser mas poderoso – recito Sasumi mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla – estos sellos no logro reconocerlos – susurro mientras recorría la pared observando detenidamente las figuras ahí dibujadas

- Sasumi el escrito continua aquí – informo Kamui quien se encontraba en la pared contigua a la que Sasumi que al escucharlo se acerco a su primo – mira lo que dice –continuo

Sin los tres legendarios y el poder del bijuu del fuego esta poderosa técnica no se podrá lograr

- lo que no entiendo es que hace esta técnica – comento kamui después de leer el párrafo

- Parece que el escrito sigue pero esta en clave no logro comprenderlo

Mientras Sasumi y Kamui trataban de descifrar el escrito Narumi miraba ilusionada los sellos que estaban dibujados

- Sugoi un jutsu que te hace el ser mas poderoso – susurro mientras miraba atentamente los sellos – me pregunto si podré – se dijo Narumi mientras comenzaba a copiar la larga serie de sellos

- Ya se tratare de leerlo con el sharingan – exclamo Sasumi para activar el sharingan – perfecto ya lo puedo leer

- ¿Qué dice Sasumi? – pregunto curiosa Yuzuri

Si abres esta brecha descubrirás que el existir tiene un comienzo años, días, horas, minutos y segundos rigen los eventos que llevan a él.  
Si abres esta puerta encontraras dos destinos, tu misión será el correcto elegir y así poder sobrevivir

- un momento – Sasumi voltea hacia donde esta su hermana y la ve realizar los sellos – Baka detente – grito pero demasiado tarde ya que Narumi había terminado de realizar los sellos.

Los símbolos que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaron a moverse en dirección de los tres Uchiha, comenzando a absorber rápidamente el chakra de estos, una luz cegadora envolvió a los 11 chicos quienes cerraron los ojos, al abrirlos se encontraban cerca del lago a las afueras de Konoha, Narumi comenzó a caer inconciente pero fue detenida por Yue mientras que Sasumi lo fue por Kamui quien también se encontraba débil pero mantenía la conciencia

- ¿Chicos que sucede? – pregunto Tsukiko asustada

- No lo se, me siento débil – respondió Kamui mientras se sentaba recostando a Sasumi en su regazo

- Yutaro, tu revisa a Sasumi, Satoru tu a Narumi y Seiji a Kamui rápido –ordeno Yuzuri a los mencionados

Fin del Flash back

- Después de la revisión medica descubrimos que la técnica había afectado mas a Sasumi y a Narumi ya que les robo tanto energías suyas como de las partes del poder de kyuuby que llevan en su interior, mientras que a Kamui solo le robo parte de su chakra – informo Yutaro a la quinta

- No cabe duda que eres hijo de Sakura, en fin, entonces así fue como llegaron y díganme ¿Qué piensan hacer? – pregunto la quinta inquisitivamente

-Encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestra época, el único problemas es que el lugar del que le hablamos parece que se desvaneció ya lo buscamos hasta que Naruto-san y Sasuke-san nos encontraron y no dimos con el, es como si no pensara aparecer hasta que cumplamos con lo que decía el escrito – concluyo Yuzuri

- si ese es el caso se quedaran en konoha hasta que arreglen su situación, durante este tiempo se hospedaran en la mansión Uchiha

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, al parecer regresaron exactamente 18 años, ya que mañana es el festival por el 6to aniversario de la unión de Konoha y Suna, por lo que esperamos al kazekage y su familia el día de hoy, así que estarán a cargo de Sasuke y Naruto, se hospedaran en la mansión Uchiha, quedo claro- terminó de ordenar la quinta en tono amenazador

- Hai Tsunade-sama – respondieron todos al unísono

- en unos momentos llegaran por ustedes para llevarlos a lo que será su hogar, por lo tanto esperad en la habitación donde se asignan las misiones

Los chicos salieron del despacho para luego dirigirse a la habitación les ordeno Tsunade, dejándola a esta sola con Shizune

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

_Parte del misterio se revelo ¿que mas misterios guardan los Sasumi,Narumi y sus amigos? ¿que efecto causara en ellos convivir con sus padres mas jovenes? esto y mas en el sig capi_

**_--_**

**_Yukie.- _**Bueno al fin pude subir este capi espero que les guste nn

**_Kuroi.-_** hey cortaste el SasuNaru ¬¬

**_Yukie.-_** hehe es que esto apenas esta comenzando nnU creanme habra mas conforme avance el fic, tened paciencia,

**_Kuroi._**- mas te vale ¬¬

**_Yukie.-_** onegai dejad reviews que animan a esta humilde autora a seguir

matta ne nn


	4. Capitulo 4 Planes

_**Yukie.**_- Hello gente bonita

_**Kuroi.-**_ Es lo unico que tienes que decir despues de que te tardaste una eternidad en actualizar ¬¬

_**Yukie.-**_ Gomena es que me quede sin compu en mi casa y por eso no habia podido meter el capi -.-U, en fin he aqui el nuevo capi de protegiendo nuestra existencia espero que les guste

_**disclaimer.**_- los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi Kishimoto-san

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

_**Recuento...**_

- No cabe duda que eres hijo de Sakura, en fin, entonces así fue como llegaron y díganme ¿Qué piensan hacer? – pregunto la quinta inquisitivamente

-Encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestra época, el único problemas es que el lugar del que le hablamos parece que se desvaneció ya lo buscamos hasta que Naruto-san y Sasuke-san nos encontraron y no dimos con el, es como si no pensara aparecer hasta que cumplamos con lo que decía el escrito – concluyo Yuzuri

- si ese es el caso se quedaran en konoha hasta que arreglen su situación, durante este tiempo se hospedaran en la mansión Uchiha

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, al parecer regresaron exactamente 18 años, ya que mañana es el festival por el 6to aniversario de la unión de Konoha y Suna, por lo que esperamos al kazekage y su familia el día de hoy, así que estarán a cargo de Sasuke y Naruto, se hospedaran en la mansión Uchiha, quedo claro- terminó de ordenar la quinta en tono amenazador

- Hai Tsunade-sama – respondieron todos al unísono

- en unos momentos llegaran por ustedes para llevarlos a lo que será su hogar, por lo tanto esperad en la habitación donde se asignan las misiones

Los chicos salieron del despacho para luego dirigirse a la habitación les ordeno Tsunade, dejándola a esta sola con Shizune

- Ano… Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Qué pasa Shizune? – pregunto la quinta enarcando una ceja

- ¿Realmente les cree a esos chicos?- pregunto temerosa Shizune

- Debo reconocer que al principio no, pero las pruebas que les hicimos son irrefutables, no hay ninguna duda de que esos chicos son hijos de nuestros actuales shinobis – contesto mientras sacaba una botellita de sake

- Tiene razón, perdón por la pregunta

- Shizune, necesito que mandes llamar a Sasuke y Naruto – dijo Mientras tomaba un vasito de sake – Esto será interesante – Agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa la quinta

- Hai – dijo al momento que salía del despacho

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/

Mientras tanto los chicos entraron a la habitación que tantas veces habían visitado, al abrir la puerta sonrieron, definitivamente ese lugar se conservaría igual en el futuro, ya sintiéndose un poco mas cómodos decidieron sentarse a esperar a los que serian sus cuidadores

-Este lugar no va a cambiar mucho con los años – Exclamo Narumi mientras volteaba hacia la ventana

- Tienes razón Naru-chan – respondió Yutaro quien se acerco a la mencionada – Espero que no cambie lo que nosotros conocemos – agrego con tono melancólico

- Por eso debemos hacer algo – hablo Sasumi mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a los chicos – No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados debemos saber por que las cosas no están como deberían de ser

- Sasumi tiene razón después de todo no podemos permitir que nuestros mejores amigos no existan – apoyo Arima con una sonrisa

- Pero ¿Qué planean hacer? – Preguntó Tsukiko - no podemos simplemente jugar a ser cupido

- Podríamos decirles la verdad a Oto-chan y Oto-san y así se quedarían juntos – Sugirió Narumi

-No podemos hacer eso dobe – Replico Sasumi

-¿Por qué no? – respondió Narumi un poco molesta

- Ellos no deben saber quienes somos, eso seria forzarlos y no estarían unidos por amor como lo están en nuestro tiempo – dijo Sasumi soltando un suspiro

-¡¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?! – Preguntó Yutaro quien comenzaba a desesperarse

_**&0000&0000000&**_

Mientras tanto Tsunade bebía sake tranquilamente en su oficina, pensando en el gran parecido que tenían los chicos del futuro con sus respectivos padres, y en lo descabellado que parecía el asunto

-Tsunade-sama – habló Shizune sacando de sus pensamientos a la quinta – Ya mande a llamar a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun, estarán aquí dentro de unos minutos – dijo y miro el gesto de la quinta – Tsunade-sama ¿Sucede algo?

- Shizune ¿crees que debería decirle a Naruto la verdad? – pregunto Tsunade recargando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos

- ¿Sobre las gemelas?

- No, me refiero a quienes son sus padres – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la piedra de los Hokages - Sobre ellas, se que idearan algo para que sus padres estén unidos, aunque ese Uchiha no se merezca a mi niño, se que solo con el será feliz

- ¿Y que pasara con Sakura? Ella esta enamorada de Naruto-kun – Replico Shizune defendiendo a la pelirrosa

- Puede que sea cierto pero no seria justo para ella que Naruto se casara con ella por simple cariño, cuando a quien ama es a Sasuke, aunque ni el mismo este conciente de ello

**--00--00--00--000--00--00--0--0**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha (ahora en su traje Jounin) meditando, por mas que quería no podía sacarse a cierto pelinegro de la mente, desde que había regresado a Konoha un año atrás, dudo mucho en seguir con su compromiso, pero lo descarto no podía hacerle eso a Sakura después de todo se suponía que el la amaba ¿no?, por eso se iba a casar con ella, ¿entonces por que no podía sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza?

- Debo dejar de pensar en eso Dattebayo – suspiro Naruto

- ¿Pensar en que dobe?

Naruto dio un brinco al escuchar la voz del pelinegro a su espalda

- No me asustes así Teme - Reclamo Naruto mientras se recuperaba del susto

- No tengo la culpa que estés tan distraído que no sientes cuando se te acercan – bufo el pelinegro - ¿Qué tanto vas pensando dobe?

- Nada – contesto el rubio visiblemente nervioso, Sasuke iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona

- Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun – Grito Sakura para luego correr hacia el rubio quien sonrió mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – pregunto el rubio después de haber abrazado a la pelirrosa

- Tsunade-sama los esta buscando – Respondió apegándose mas a Naruto (n/Y.- Zorra -)

- ¿sabes para que nos quiere Sakura? – Pregunto el Uchiha Claramente cabreado odiaba las escenitas de Sakura y Naruto, por una extraña razón no soportaba verlos juntos (Kuroi.- Jeje pues ni tan extraña digamos que cierto Uchiha-bastardo quiere a un zorrito para el solo - Yukie.- kuroi . no interrumpas que me arruinas la trama)

- Parece que es algo acerca de unos chicos que llegaron a la aldea por la mañana – Respondió Sakura

-Oi Teme ¿No serán los mismo que llevamos con Tsunade-obachan? – Pregunto Naruto curioso

- Lo mas probable, te dije que teníamos que interrogarlos y no traerlos tan fácil a la aldea dobe – bufo molesto el pelinegro

- Creo que me voy, tengo que pasar a la casa de Shikamaru por unos remedios, nos vemos amor – se despidió besando al rubio y haciendo un ademán con la mano para el pelinegro

- Vamos Dobe que si la vieja nos regaña será tu culpa – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la torre de la Hokage seguido del rubio

**SasuNaru**--_**SasuNaru--SasuNaru**_

Tsunade estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles junto a Shizune cuando cierto rubio escandaloso irrumpe en su oficina, seguido de un serio pelinegro

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-obachan? – pregunto Naruto haciendo que en la frente de la mencionada apareciera una gran vena

- No tienes remedio, te he dicho que no me llames vieja, mocoso irrespetuoso – respondió tratando de calmarse – En fin, os tengo una misión

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Naruto emocionado

- Es acerca de los chicos de esta mañana, a partir de hoy se encargaran de darles hospedaje y cuidar de ellos

- ¿Cuidar de ellos? ¿No se supone que son de la aldea? – pregunto Sasuke enarcando una ceja, algo no le olía bien

- Mierda este mocoso si que es astuto – pensó la quinta, debía encontrar una excusa viable – Así es, pero como pasaron mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, necesito que alguien se encargue de mostrarles los cambios que se han dado y se asegure de que estén bien, sin mencionar que los hogares de estos chicos fueron destruidos en el ultimo ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea, así que todos ellos se quedaran en la mansión Uchiha – Termino de decir la quinta - Espero que se la haya tragado – pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

- ¿Y por que precisamente en mi casa? La misión es tanto mía como del dobe, que el se lleve a la mitad consigo – Replico el pelinegro

- Por que en la mansión Uchiha caben todos, además tanto tú como Itachi aun tienen cuentas pendientes con Konoha por dejarla – Respondió la quinta con sonrisa maliciosa – Además Naruto se trasladara a vivir con ellos hasta el término de la misión – concluyo la quinta

Naruto se puso nervioso ¿irse a vivir con el teme? Eso definitivamente no le iba a ayudar para nada, a aclarar los pensamientos que tenia, mientras tanto Sasuke frunció el ceño, No le molestaba que Naruto se fuera a vivir con el, total ya tenia que soportar a Itachi y su renovado espíritu de hermano mayor sobre protector, lo que no le agradaba es que tendría que soportar a cierta pelirosada rondando por su casa y haciendo sus escenitas con el rubio

-¿Alguna replica? – Pregunto la quinta al ver las caras de los dos shinobis con tono amenazante dejándoles en claro que si la tenían, se tendrían que aguantar

- No... Para nada Tsunade-obachan – Respondió Naruto, no se atrevería a decir nada ya que no quería que Tsunade y mucho menos Sasuke se dieran cuanta de la confusión que traía, además que no quería arriesgarse a ser golpeado por la quinta

- No- respondió fríamente Sasuke, en realidad si las tenia, pero no tenia caso decirlo, no es que le tuviera miedo a lo que le pudiese hacer Tsunade, un Uchiha nunca tiene miedo, si no que sabia que de todas formas se haría lo que la quinta quiere

- Bueno entonces acompáñenme los llevare donde están los chicos – dijo levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del despacho siendo seguida por Sasuke y Naruto

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

- No lo se pero el decirles definitivamente no – Respondió Sasumi – Yuzuri ¿tienes un plan? – Agrego Sasumi volteando a ver a la Nara que había permanecido callada

- Debemos primero que nada averiguar por que Hokage-sama y Sakura-san se van a casar, ver si realmente desean hacerlo y evitarlo a toda costa, también debemos ver si es necesario unir a los padres de alguno de nosotros, ya que creo que si estamos aquí todos es por algo, también debemos averiguar quienes ya nacieron

-Neh Kamui-nichan – hablo la menor de las Uchiha con un tono preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa Narumi? – Respondió intrigado por el tono que uso la chica

- Si estamos a unos días de que se celebre el 6to aniversario de la alianza quiere decir que en un mes mas nacerás ¿no es así?

- Narumi – interrumpió Sasumi reprendiendo a su gemela

- Déjala Sasu, Narumi tiene razón – Dijo el pelinegro con voz sombría - dentro de un mes sucederá esa tragedia

- Kamui – Sasumi se acercó al pelinegro de forma amenazadora parándose frente al chico dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero fue detenida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, todos suspiraron aliviados al ver a la quinta entrar seguida de Sasuke y Naruto

- Ya lo saben, pero ellos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, estarán a cargo de ellos hasta nuevo aviso – Dijo la quinta señalando a los dos Shinobis

- De acuerdo – respondió Sasumi alejándose de Kamui – Mi nombre es Sasumi, es un placer Naruto-san, Sasuke-san – dijo seria mientras se ponía junto a su gemela

- Yo soy Narumi gusto en conocerlos– se presentó la chica mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa por un momento todos los presentes vieron reflejada la sonrisa de Naruto en la chica

- Kamui, mucho gusto – se presento el chico mas serio de lo normal, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo le afectaba demasiado que Sasumi estuviera enojada con el

Sasuke volteo a ver al chico atentamente cuando se presento, por un momento le pareció la voz de su hermano, excepto que la voz de Kamui era un poco mas suave, sacudió la cabeza, seguramente se estaba volviendo paranoico

- Maldito Itachi, por su culpa me estoy volviendo loco – pensó volviendo a su frialdad habitual

- Mi nombre es Tsukiko y ellos son mis primos Yuzuri y Yue – presentó la chica ya que a los otros dos chicos no se les veía intención de responder

- Seiji, es un placer conoceros – Saludo el Hyuuga

- ¿De casualidad eres pariente de Neji o Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto Curioso

- Mas de lo que se imagina – pensó el ojiblanco maldiciéndose interiormente por no haber usado un henge para ocultar el color de sus ojos – am… si, soy un Hyuuga si es lo que pregunta... pero como soy de la rama secundaria y este grupo salio de la aldea hace mucho… no tengo el gusto de conocer a Hinata-sama ni a Neji-san

- Ya veo- contesto el ojiazul – Te los presentare cuando los vea – dijo para luego sonreírle al chico, quien solo atino a sonrojarse, en verdad Narumi se parecía demasiado a su padre, pensó el chico para luego mirar a la chica

- Mi nombre es Akira – se presento el Hatake mientras sacaba un libro cuyo titulo era "Icha Icha Paradise: el regreso" – Es un gusto – continuo para después ponerse a leer

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron observando extrañados al chico, casi podían ver a Kakashi en él. Mientras que Sasumi, Narumi y los demás les salía una gotita en la nuca ¡¿Es que nunca iba a soltar ese libro?! Se preguntaron mientras miraban como el Hatake ya se había enfrascado en su lectura y seria difícil sacarlo de ella

- Yo me llamo Arima – Se presento el Aburame con una sonrisa – y el es Shiroi – dijo mientras sacaba a un perrito blanco de su chamarra

- Yo soy Satoru – se presentó el Akimichi con una sonrisa – Y el es Yutaro – Dijo mientras abrazaba al mencionado

- Mucho Gusto – Dijo el mencionado con un gran sonrojo, uno por que lo había agarrado desprevenido y dos, por la situación en la que estaban

Sasumi se quedo viendo extrañada a Satoru, si bien era cierto que el no se limitaba en cuanto a demostrarle cariño a Yutaro se trataba, era raro que lo hiciera frente a desconocidos, claro a excepción de que estos le estuvieran coqueteando a Yutaro ya que este era bastante ingenuo y no se daba cuenta, generalmente por que si lo hacia recibía un buen golpe de parte de Yutaro, Satoru volteo a ver a Sasumi, y le hizo una seña con los ojos para que mirara las reacciones de Sasuke y Naruto, Sasumi así lo hizo y vio como Naruto solo sonreía mientras que Sasuke permanecía serio, eso era buena señal, a ninguno les desagradaban las relaciones entre hombres

- Lo siento Naruto-san, Sasuke- san, - Se disculpo Yutaro después de safarse del agarre del rubio (Satoru)

- Vamos no te preocupes hombre, si se quieren es normal que se abracen- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Pero a Sasuke-san de seguro… le incomodo... Después de todo, las relaciones entre hombres no son comunes

- No me molesta – respondió serio el pelinegro

Las gemelas sonrieron, si su padre decía eso era que en verdad no le molestaba, por lo cual ellas tenían la oportunidad de unir a sus padres

**00/0/0/0000000000000000000000000000000/**

_**Yukie.- **Primero que Nada una vez mas perdon por el retraso es que como dije me quede sin internet por que mi padre no lo pago ¬¬_

_**Kuroi.-** Si lo se lamentable pero aun dependemos de nuestros padres -.- _

_**Yukie.- **y En segundo lugar quiero agradecer a Dark-ekin por su reviews y le pido a todos los que leen esta historia que me dejen uno ya que siempre me animan a seguir ya saben solo deben hacer click en Go _

_**Kuroi.- **Ya saben se aceptan amenazas, tomatazos, criticas etc. xD _

_**Yukie.- **Kuroi eres cruel TT.TT de preferencia dejen comentarios neh, matta ne nn _


	5. Chapter 5

Yukie.- Holas aqui de nuevo yo con otro capi de mi fic, y le doy un agradecimiento especial a Dark-ekin que siempre me deja review

Kuroi.- ahí viene, bueno en verdad gracias, me salvas de estar soportando la depre de esta baka ¬¬

Yukie.- con lagrimas de felicidad y como regalo para ella que me ha honrado con sus reviews Naru- chan le dará una sorpresa

Naruto entra en escena con unas orejas y una colita de zorrito, viene vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla muuuy pegado al cuerpo ¬, y una camiseta de red que deja ver sus bien formados pectorales

Naru.- Yukie-nechan ¿Tengo que hacerlo? -/- Pregunta con un notorio sonrojo

Yukie.- si Naru es para Dark-ekin

Naru.- esta bien dice mientras pone su carita mas tierna Gracias a Dark-ekin-chan por sus reviews animan mucho a Yukie-chan seguir Dattebayo 0

Kuroi.- Naru ¬

Yukie.- Bueno antes de que Kuroi o yo muramos por el desangre nasal sigamos con el fic, debo decir que este capitulo es de transición, por lo que no avanzo mucho por no decir nada en la cuestión de las parejas, pero es fundamental para que comprendan un poco las relaciones que llevan los chicos del futuro, así que disfrutad

Naru.- Ni Yo, ni Sasuke-teme le pertenecemos a Yukie-chan, somos creación de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuéramos de ella creo que hubiera dejado de ser virgen hace mucho /

Kuroi.- que no te quede duda de eso Naru ¬

_Nota: Aclaraciones del capitulo en notas finales_

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

"_**protegiendo nuestra existencia"**_

**_cap 5.- La culpa del inocente_**

Sasuke y Naruto iban caminando por las calles de Konoha siendo seguidos por los 11 chicos hacia la mansión Uchiha, siendo observados por mas de un aldeano, ya que nunca habían visto a ninguno de los acompañantes del Uchiha y el Uzumaki, cosa que era normal a la vista de los 11 chicos, considerando de donde venían

Siguieron caminando en silencio ya que cada uno estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, ya fuera en el plan de Yuzuri o en lo bizarro de la situación. Siguieron así hasta que Naruto incomodo por el largo silencio decidió romperlo

- Neh, Sasumi-chan, Narumi-chan ¿Cuantos años tenéis? – preguntó Naruto tratando de romper el hielo

- 17 años Naruto-san – respondieron las chicas al unísono

- Vaya son solo un año menores que Yo – Exclamo Naruto

- Entonces tiene 18 años – dedujo Sasumi – Tenemos poco tiempo para unirlo con Oto-san – pensó con angustia, aunque su expresión se mantenía serena

- Si, etto Sasumi-chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Dijo Naruto

- Claro Naruto-san

- Podrías decirme solo Naruto, el san me hace sentir viejo – dijo rascándose la nuca

- Lo siento Naruto-san pero no puedo hacer eso, seria una falta de respeto de mi parte – respondió seria Sasumi

- Vamos si solo sois un año menores que yo – replicó Naruto con un puchero

- Si tan solo supieras oto-chan – pensó Sasumi abatida – de acuerdo Naruto-kun

- y díganme ¿Por que tardaron tanto tiempo en volver a la aldea? – Pregunto curioso el Uzumaki, haciendo que Sasuke prestara mas atención a la conversación ya que el también quería saber de la procedencia de los chicos

- Lo que pasa es que nuestra misión fue de larga duración – respondió Narumi con una sonrisa

- Oh, ya veo – Respondido Naruto satisfecho con la respuesta mas no así el Uchiha quien iba preguntar si no fuera por que una voz lo interrumpió ( de nuevo)

- Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte – saludo Iruka quien tenia un bebe en brazos, seguido de Kakashi quien solo hizo un ademán a forma de saludo

Todos los chicos provenientes del fututo a excepción de Akira quien estaba enfrascado en su lectura, palidecieron al mirar a los mayores, una real preocupación se apoderó de ellos, ya que Akira era igualito al Hatake mayor, claro excepto en el color de cabello y piel, ya que estos eran idénticos al del Umino, Sasumi quien iba al frente del grupo, se fue atrás para hablar con Akira pero este no le prestaba atención por estar metido en su libro, una vena se formo en la frente de la pelinegra, estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo pero fue detenida por el sonido de la risa de un bebe

- ¿Qué sucede Akira-kun? – preguntó Iruka dirigiéndose al bebe que balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles

Akira al escuchar la voz de su progenitor levantó la mirada y escondió el libro en un acto reflejo ya que en su tiempo siempre que su Oto-chan le miraba ese libro lo miraba con reproche y susurraba la palabra pervertido, sin mencionar que después tenia que escucharlo reclamándole a Kakashi el haber mal influenciado a su pequeño hijo (aunque ya tuviera 18), suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que no era a el a quien le hablaban, aun así guardo el libro ya que sabia que con el en la mano se parecía aun mas a Kakashi

- Sasuke, Naruto ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto interesado el Hatake mayor

- Ah si ellos son: Narumi, Yutaro, Satoru, Yuzuri, Arima, Tsukiko, Seiji, Yue, Akira y Sasumi – presentó Naruto a los chicos – Chicos ellos son Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei

- Mucho gusto – corearon los chicos

Kakashi se acerco al grupo y comenzó a observarlos, esos chicos le recordaban vagamente a alguien, recorrió al grupo una vez mas con la mirada hasta que su mirada se poso en el Uchiha mayor (Kamui) se quedo mirándolo con gesto extrañado para después seguir observando al grupo hasta que se topo con Akira

- ¿Te conozco de algo? – pregunto con duda Kakashi mientras que a los demás les salio una gota ¿ese era el ninja copia Kakashi?

-Lo dudo Kakashi-san, esta es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de ver al famoso ninja copia – respondió Akira con una sonrisa oculta en su mascara

- Ya veo, debió ser mi imaginación entonces – Dijo el Hatake mayor mientras se ponía al lado de Iruka

- Que bebe tan lindo ¿es su hijo Iruka-san? - Pregunto Sasumi aunque ya conocía la respuesta

- Gracias Sasumi-chan, si es mi hijo, preséntate Akira-kun – dijo mientras Akira (el bebe) comenzaba a balbucear y a extender sus bracitos a Sasumi

- Vaya parece que quiere que lo abraces Sasumi – Comentó divertido Seiji quien sabía de los sentimientos de sus dos compañeros de equipo (Kamui y Akira) hacia la chica, mientras Akira se sonrojaba (cosa que paso desapercibida para todos ya que traía la mascara) y Kamui fruncía el ceño

- ¿Quisieras cargarlo Sasumi-chan? – Preguntó Iruka viendo como el bebe seguía extendiendo sus brazos a la mencionada

- Claro Iruka-san – respondió tomando al bebe en brazos, viendo como este comenzaba a reír – Vaya quien iba a decir que algún día vería a ese pervertido con una carita inocente – pensó la pelinegra hasta que el chibi le toco un seno haciendo que a Sasumi le saliera una venita en la frente – retiro lo dicho, tranquila Sasumi es solo un bebe – se dijo para sus adentros mientras quitaba con delicadeza la manita del bebe de esa "zona"

- Yo quiero cargar a Akira 0 - dijo Narumi mientras Sasumi le tendía al chibi – Que lindo es ¿Verdad Kamui-onisan? – dijo mientras acercaba al bebe a Kamui

- Si es tierno – respondió el Uchiha con un tic en el ojo – lastima que será un pervertido de mayor – pensó mientras le dirigía a Akira-mayor una mirada asesina

Narumi después de mostrarle al bebe a todos, seguido de unas cuantas miradas de burla hacia el Akira que los acompañaba, se lo regreso a Iruka quien solo sonrió por la actitud de la chica

- Me recuerda mucho a Naruto cuando nació Akira-chan – Pensó para sus adentros Iruka – Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, Kakashi y yo tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para la cena

- Nos veremos después – terminó de despedirse Kakashi para alejarse junto con Iruka

- Sigamos – se oyó la voz del Uchiha haciendo que todos le siguieran

--_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/--**_

Estaba oscureciendo cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, los chicos suspiraron, el día que se avecinaba seria realmente pesado, ya que seria su día de investigación

- Llegamos – se escuchó la voz del Uchiha sacando a los chicos de sus pensamientos

Sasuke abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los que lo acompañaban los chicos entraron después de que Sasuke y Naruto lo hicieran, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron la a la sala de estar Sasuke, Naruto, Tsukiko, Yue, Narumi y Kamui bajaban el pequeño escalón que había para entrar a la sala mientras que los demás apenas llegaban cuando una voz conocida los detuvo

- Ototo, ¿Eres tu? No te esperaba tan temprano – Se escucho la voz del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha

- Lo que pasa es que la vieja me encargo una misión dentro de la aldea – Respondió Sasuke

- Ya veo, hola Naruto-kun – Saludo Itachi cuando por fin se dejó ver - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los chicos

- Son Shinobis que acaban de llegar a la aldea y con tal de no pagar la posada para ellos Tsunade-obachan los mandó para acá – Respondió el rubio mientas a los demás les salía una gota en la cabeza: ahora comprendían el por que la quinta les había mandado con Sasuke

- ¿Y ese milagro que aceptaste ototo? – preguntó Itachi reprimiendo una carcajada por lo comentado

- Alegó que todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes con Konoha – respondió serio

- Lo sentimos, no queremos ser una molestia – se disculpo Narumi con verdadero pesar, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda

- No te preocupes Narumi-chan, Sasuke-teme es así de borde con todos – Animó Naruto a la chica

- Pero…

- No nos molestan– Dijo Itachi ya que la chica lo había conmovido – ¿Verdad ototo? – Pregunto viendo amenazadoramente al Uchiha menor

- No, no me molesta – respondió Sasuke, no por la amenaza de su hermano si no por que, aunque no les tenía mucha confianza, en realidad no le molestaba

- Cariño ¿Quién viene con Sasuke-kun? – se escucho la voz de una joven mujer

Todos los chicos se tensaron, esa voz no la conocían, pero de acuerdo con lo que sabían antes de que Naruto y Sasuke se casaran, la mansión Uchiha solamente estaba habitada por Sasuke, Itachi y la madre de Kamui: Yukie.

Todos voltearon a ver al pelinegro, quien estaba en shock, seguramente había hecho la misma deducción que ellos. Sasumi quien aun estaba arriba del escalón que estaba tras Kamui, se acerco más para así rodearlo con sus brazos y colocar su barbilla sobre el hombro del chico

- Kamui tranquilízate, aquí estoy contigo – le susurró al oído mientras cerraba sus ojos

Seiji y Akira observaron la acción de la pelinegra, Seiji solo sonrió con ternura y alegría hacia su amigo mientras que Akira fruncía el ceño, le dolía ver a la chica abrazando a Kamui, pero también se imaginaba lo dura que era la situación para su compañero de equipo, por lo que no hizo nada para separarlos.

- Son unos chicos que hospedaremos por un tiempo, ven para que los conozcas Yukie – Contestó Itachi confirmando así las sospechas de los chicos provenientes del futuro. Todos quedaron en silencio al oír como unos pasos se aproximaban y quedaron helados al ver a la portadora de la voz, aquella mujer que nunca en su vida habían visto de pie

La mujer era de tez blanca, cabello negro, largo agarrado en una coleta, volteo a ver a los chicos dejando a la vista unos preciosos ojos color índigo, vestía una blusa azul con un vestido negro que dejaba notar un abultado vientre de 8 meses de embarazo

- Itachi, Yukie-san les presento a Tsukiko, Yue, Narumi, Kamui, Sasumi, Yutaro, Satoru, Seiji, Akira, Yuzuri y Arima – presentó Naruto a los chicos

- Mucho gusto Mi nombre es Shagami Yukie – Dijo regalándoles una radiante sonrisa

Kamui quedo helado, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, nunca en su vida había visto a su madre de pie, ni siquiera despierta, la única forma en la que la había visto era tendida en una cama de hospital, conectada a un aparato que era el que le permitía vivir, ya que, el día en el que dio a luz se encontraba sola en casa por lo que nadie le pudo ayudar a ir al hospital cuando se presentaron los dolores de parto, ella como buena kunoichi que era intento ir sola pero al bajar los escalones una contracción mas fuerte que las anteriores la atacó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por el dolor, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se movió para caer de espaldas, para así no lastimar a su pequeño, recibiendo entre muchos golpes uno muy fuerte en la nuca, por suerte a los pocos minutos fue encontrada por Sakura quien iba a darle un chequeo y la llevo de inmediato al hospital, ya ahí se le practico una cesárea permitiendo así el nacimiento del pequeño, pero ella quedo en un coma por la gravedad del golpe en la cabeza, desde entonces ha permanecido en el hospital

Kamui cerro los ojos, eso debía ser un sueño, tenia miedo, miedo de ver a la mujer que le dio la vida, por que aunque su padre y Sasumi le repitieran que él no era culpable de lo que había pasado no podía evitar sentirse responsable, unas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos haciendo que los abriera para evitar derramarlas, al hacerlos se topa con la preocupada mirada azulina de Yukie, de repente siente que le falta el aire y comienza a marearse, estaba a punto de caer pero su caída fue detenida por Sasumi

- Debo llevarlo a su habitación – pensó la chica – Sasuke-san ¿Podría indicarme donde están las habitaciones? Es que Kamui no se siente bien – preguntó, sabía que no podía solamente ir a donde estaban las habitaciones ya que sospecharían

- ¿Le ocurre algo grave? – Pregunto preocupada Yukie

- No se preocupes Yukie-san es solo que ha pasado por muchas emociones estos últimos días – se excuso la Uchiha

- De acuerdo sígueme – habló el Uchiha para dirigirse a donde estaban las habitaciones seguido de Sasumi y Kamui quien estaba siendo ayudado por la primera

Los demás se quedaron viendo como el trío dejaba la habitación, si para ellos había sido impactante ver a la Shagami de pie se imaginaban lo que debió ser para Kamui.

- ¿Estará bien que no lo llevemos al hospital? – Dijo Yukie en un susurro, no sabia por que pero al ver al chico le dio un vuelco en el corazón, inconscientemente llevo su mano al vientre, y comenzó a acariciarlo

- No se preocupe Yukie-san él estará bien, es fuerte – Respondió Narumi con una sonrisa melancólica – además Sasumi esta con él

- Yukie-san ¿Dónde esta Hika-chan? – Preguntó el rubio. Hikari era la empleada de la mansión Uchiha

- En la cocina, nos ayudaba a preparar la cena, pero creo que tendrá que hacer mas – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿te quedas a cenar Naruto-kun?

- El dobe se va quedar a vivir aquí mientras ellos se hospeden aquí – Dijo Sasuke quien había vuelto después de dejar a Sasumi y Kamui

- Ya veo, Hikari – llamó Yukie a la joven

- ¿Me llamaba Yukie-sama? – Dijo una joven de ojos verdes y cabello Azulado

- Si, ¿Podrías preparar mas comida para que alcance para todos por favor?, y no te preocupes por poner la mesa, yo lo haré

- Por supuesto Yukie-sama – Repondió la chica para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina

&**_&_**

Después de que Sasuke les dejara en la habitación Sasumi recostó a Kamui en la cama, viendo como las lagrimas fluían en el rostro del chico

- Sasu… mi madre…yo- Trató de expresarse pero fue detenido por el dedo de la chica en su boca

- No digas nada, descansa ha sido un día muy duro – Dijo retirando su mano del rostro del chico quien solo asintió cerrando los ojos

--

**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0_**

Después de comer, todos estaban sentados en la mesa tomando té, cuando Sasuke decidió comenzar con las preguntas

- ¿En que tipo de misión estaban, que pasaron tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea? – preguntó interesado

- Era una misión de reconocimiento y de protección – Contestó Yuzuri

- ¿Reconocimiento y protección? Pero si eran unos niños – Intervino Yukie sorprendida

- No fue muy difícil, la misión consistía en reconocer una nueva aldea que había adquirido el país del fuego hace ya varios años, pero por ser nueva estaba muy descuidada, y debíamos evitar que maleantes o ladrones hicieran de las suyas – Explico Akira

- ¿Qué rango tenían cuando fueron a esa aldea? – Preguntó Itachi mientras observaba fijamente a Narumi, ya que estaba seguro de que se parecía a alguien que el conocía

- Chuunin – respondió Seiji

- Si me disculpan iré a ver como esta Kamui-onisan – se disculpó Narumi ya que se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa por las miradas que le eran dirigidas por el Uchiha mayor

**_--SasuNaru--_**

Sasumi cubría a Kamui con una manta que había conseguido del armario, sonrío, Irónicamente Sasuke le había dado a Kamui la que sería su habitación en un futuro, movió una silla que estaba en la habitación y la coloco cerca de la cama del chico.

Narumi iba camino a la habitación de Kamui, después de que Sasuke le indicara por donde quedaba sonrió al igual que su gemela al darse cuenta que era la misma que en su tiempo, miro la puerta entreabierta y dio un vistazo, decidió que se quedaría un rato fuera al ver lo que ocurría.

Dentro de la habitación Sasumi comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Kamui mientras lo miraba con un semblante de tristeza

- Kamui no sabes lo que me duele verte sufriendo – Decía al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por el rostro del chico – si tu sufres yo sufro, por que te

- Narumi ¿No se supone que venias a ver a Kamui? – se oyó la voz de Akira acercándose haciendo que Tanto Narumi como Sasumi se sobresaltaran y esta última se separara rápidamente de la cama de Kamui

- Supongo que nos estaba esperando – Dedujo Seiji quien venía detrás del Hatake

- Así es – Respondió la chica nerviosa rascándose la nuca

- Ya veo – Contesto Akira sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

- No creas que dije eso por que lo creyera Narumi – Susurro Seiji para que solo la Uchiha lo oyera – ¿Cómo esta Kamui? Sasumi – Pregunto una vez dentro de la habitación

- Esta dormido – Respondió la mencionada quien se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación

- Ya veo, debió ser duro para él – Comentó Akira mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que se había sentado anteriormente Sasumi – Los demás vienen en un momento, se ofrecieron a recoger la mesa, por cierto Sasumi no cenaste nada ¿No tienes hambre?

- No te preocupes estoy bien – Respondió la chica

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Kamui? – Preguntó Yutaro quien llego acompañado por Satoru, Arima, Yuzuri, Tsukiko y Yue

- El esta bien, solo esta dormido – respondió Narumi

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto Sasumi que por la cara que les miraba a todos lo mas seguro es que sus padres los hayan interrogado

- bien, aunque no fue nada fácil, ya se a quien sacaste lo problemática y desconfiada Sasumi – Respondió Yuzuri

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo que pasa es que tanto Sasuke-san como Itachi-san nos hicieron muchas preguntas – comento Yutaro agotado

- Naruto-sama por el contrario es más inocente, me pregunto como es que llego a ser Hokage – rió Satoru

- ¿Insinúas que Oto-chan no es buen Hokage? – preguntó Narumi molesta

- No es eso – se disculpó el chico al ver la cara asesina que puso la chica – Es solo que como Hokage es un poco mas serio

- Pues claro baka, en nuestro tiempo oto-chan tiene 36 años es evidente que es mas maduro y cuidadoso que a los 18 ¬¬

- Narumi tiene razón – apoyo Yutaro a la chica

- Hablando de Naruto-sama y Sasuke-san ¿Qué haremos con su situación? – preguntó Tsukiko

- Para empezar ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Preguntó Sasumi

- Sasuke-san fue con Naruto-san a su casa por un poco de ropa y ramen, o eso fue lo que les oímos decir – Respondió Arima

- ¿E Itachi-ojisan y Yukie-san?

- Fueron al mercado a comprar comida – respondió Yue

- Bien – Suspiró – como habíamos planeado debemos investigar la situación de oto-san y oto-chan y el por que no están juntos, también debemos ver que pasa con Sakura-san y Lee-san, por otro lado, Yue tu eres 6 meses mas grande que Narumi y yo, por lo que si mis cálculos son correctos, Gaara-sama debe tener 3 meses de embarazo, así que no hay problema ya que según lo que nos informo Tsunade-sama los únicos que tenemos riesgo de existir somos Narumi, Yutaro y yo, aun así tenemos que asegurarnos, los demás deben investigar la relación que tienen sus padres, si no están unidos, hacerla de cupido, usen el método que les parezca mas practico, excepto decir quienes son ¿entendieron?

- Si – respondieron todos al unísono

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Preguntó Tsukiko emocionada

- Mañana, ahora id a descansar, nos espera una misión difícil, Oto-san me dijo que podemos usar todas las habitaciones de este pasillo. Narumi y yo tomaremos las 2 habitaciones del fondo

- En pocas palabras sus habitaciones ¿No? – Rió Akira – En ese caso yo tomare

- La primera del pasillo, al lado de la de Kamui – Interrumpió Sasumi

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – Replico el Hatake

- No queremos que un pervertido que lee el Icha Icha duerma al lado de Sasumi – Respondió Narumi con burla

- Quedan 6 habitaciones más en el pasillo, elegid la que queráis – Continuó Narumi

- Pero Sasumi, alguien se quedara sin habitación – replico Yutaro

- No te preocupes Yutaro, creo que Satoru tiene una solución para ese problema, solo no hagáis mucho ruido que demasiado traumante es escuchar a mis padres todas las noches, no quiero oíros a ustedes, pero por favor por hoy descansen que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿Entendiste Satoru?

- Claro – respondió el aludido con un puchero mientras que Yutaro se ponía totalmente rojo

- Eso es todo, si me disculpan iré a dormir, Oyasumi – se despidió la pelinegra para adentrarse a su habitación

- Oyasumi-nasai Sasu-chan – respondió su gemela imitándola

Los demás chicos imitaron a las gemelas, ya que sabían que si despertaban a Sasumi lo mas seguro es que fueran atravesados con un buen Chidori. Definitivamente ese día había estado lleno de emociones, fue el pensamiento que surco las mentes de los chicos antes de caer dormidos.

_**--SasuNaru--**_

**Yukie.- Como extra he decidido colocar las descripciones de los chicos del futuro n.n**

**Uchiha Sasumi:**17 años, blanca de ojos azules (como los ojos de Naru) su cabello es negro con destellos rojos y siempre lo trae sujeto en una coleta alta, mirada afilada como la de Sasuke, viste una blusa de manga corta negra, con el cuello de color negro, y un pantalón negro, al igual que Narumi tiene un dije con forma del símbolo del clan Uchiha con una espiral al centro, solo que ella siempre lo lleva oculto dentro de su blusa

**Uchiha Narumi.-** 17 años, al igual que su gemela es blanca de ojos azules, su cabellos es negro con destellos rojos pero al contrario de su hermana ella siempre lo trae sujeto en dos coletas (tipo oriroke no jutsu), su mirada no es tan afilada como la de su gemela, ella viste una blusa anaranjada de manga larga y pantalón negro, y siempre porta su dije con el símbolo del clan a la vista, tanto ella como Sasumi usan su bandana en la frente

**Uchiha Kamui.-** 18 años, Tez blanca, ojos color índigo (es un azul tirandole a marino), su cabello es grisáceo y largo agarrado en una coleta baja (como el de Itachi), es muy parecido a su padre solo que sus ojeras son menos marcadas, viste generalmente una polera negra con un pantalón del mismo color, al igual que sus primas porta la bandana en la frente

**Rock Yutaro.-** 17 años. Tez blanca, ojos color verde, su cabello es negro brillante y lo lleva sujeto con una trenza (como Lee de pequeño), sus cejas son normales, su mirada se parece mucho a la de su madre, suele vestirse con una polera verde y pantalones negros, su bandana siempre la porta en la frente

**Akimichi Satoru.-**17 años. Tez morena, ojos azules (como los de Ino), rubio, de complexión delgada, su cabello lo tiene largo hasta los hombros, y un mechón de cabello cubre la mitad de su protector de Konoha , viste una camiseta morado oscuro debajo de una chaqueta de manga corta negra y pantalones del mismo color.

**Nara Yuzuri.**- 17 años. Morena de ojos Verde-azulados, su cabello es café y siempre lo lleva agarrado en 4 coletas, aunque a veces suele usarlo suelto, viste pantalones ¾ de licra color negro, el chaleco típico chaleco Jounin junto con un top rojo con una blusa de red debajo de este, porta su protector en el cuello (como Temari en la primera temporada)

**Aburame Arima.-** 17 años. Moreno de ojos negros, su cabello es negro y lo lleva corto (en realidad se parece mucho a Kiba) a diferencia de su padre (Kiba) no lleva pintados los dos triángulos en sus mejillas, un colmillo siempre se asoma cuando ríe, viste un chaleco blanco donde suele llevar armas y el alimento de Shiroi (como nota: Shiroi es de tamaño normal… ni muy pequeño ni muy grande) y pantalones negros.

**Hyuuga Seiji.-** 18 años. Tez blanca, ojos perlados, su cabello es de color azul (Como el de Hina-chan w) largo agarrado en una coleta (Como el de Neji en Shippuden), su vestimenta se compone de una Yukata Blanca y pantalón negro (repito muy parecido a Neji).

**Sabaku no Tsukiko.-** 17 años. Tez morena, ojos café, su cabello es marrón largo, agarrado en dos chonguitos de los cuales deja salir un mechón de cabello (es algo parecido al peinado de meilin de CCS, solo que el mechón es mas delgado), viste una blusa estilo japonés, negra con bordados rosas y un pantalón del mismo color

**Hatake Akira.-** 18 años. Tez morena, ojos negros, su cabello es café y lo lleva peinado como Kakashi (lo siento es que no se describir el peinado de Kakashi xD), a diferencia de su padre (Kakashi) el deja al descubierto sus dos ojos, pero también usa mascara, porta el clásico traje Jounin, casi siempre trae consigo su libro "Icha Icha paradise: el regreso"

**Sabaku no Yue.-** 17 años. Blanco de ojos color aguamarina, su cabello es negro, corto muy parecido al de Gaara, viste con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color encima de esta lleva un chaleco de color vino. A diferencia de Gaara el no tiene ojeras marcadas. Es muy bueno usando armas y tiene un excelente control de la arena

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Yukie.- Bueno espero que este capi no se les haga aburrido, y me discilpo si el capi les parece corto, a partir del proximo me comprometo a hacerlos mas largos

Kuroi.- seh claro ¬¬

Yukie.- acerca de este Capitulo, bueno para empezar vemos a Akira de bebe 0

Kuroi.- seh es a lo que yo llamo pervertido desde la cuna xD

Yukie.- que cruel, y en cuanto al titulo, si se fijan es este capitulo me centro en lo que es la historia de Kamui, es decir en este capi se aclara el por que Kamui ve su nacimiento como una tragedia, obvio el no tiene la culpa es por eso el titulo del capi, la verdad espero que les guste que hice mi mayor esfuezo por actualizar pronto, dejad reviews con sus comentarios o sugerencias que son los que me motivan a seguir esta historia

Kuroi.- y si no les gustó tambien pueden dejar reviwes con sus quejas, amenazas, cartas bomba etc. xD

Yukie.- que apoyo -.-U me das Kuroi, en fin nos veremos

matta ne nn


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yukie.-**_ gomen por el retraso TT.TT es que la prepa y los examenes me volveran loca, ademas que ya no puedo adelantar al capitulo en el servivio social

_**Kuroi.- **_Cierto te cacharon xD

_**Yukie.-**_ no es eso es solo que me cambiaron de area de trabajo bufa molesta ademas estas ultimas semanas han sido un infierno para mi, detesto calculo

_**Naruto.**_- animo Yukie-chan que no te fue tan mal en los examenes de contabilidad ttebayo -

_**Yukie.-**_ gracias Naru-chan TT0TT tu si me entiendes

Este capi se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Reira-chan, Shiny-chan y a Dark-ekin quienes me apoyan con sus reviews de veras chicas yo no se que haria sin ustedes

_**Kuroi.-**_ Muerte a ls plagiadores de Fics òó

_**Yukie.-**_ Bueno al fic

Disclaimer.- Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de kishimoto-sama, yo solo los uso para mis fanta...digo para diversion y sin motivos de lucro (dudo que alguien me pagara xD)

**_Cap 6.- Primera Esperanza: Celos_**

En una habitación de la mansión Uchiha, Sasumi dormía plácidamente hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana, molesta se levanto y volteo a ver la mesa de noche donde espero ver su reloj-alarma, se sorprendió al no verlo pero luego recordó los eventos pasados, era obvio que ninguna de sus cosas se encontraran en la habitación, suspiro derrotada y dirigió su vista a la ventana, por la posición de sol lo mas probable es que apenas fueran las 6 de la mañana, se levanto de la cama y bufo molesta, de haber sabido que esto le ocurriría hubiera traído mas ropa, se acomodo torpemente el cabello y salio de la habitación .

Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo y sonrió imperceptiblemente, lo mas seguro es que todos sus amigos siguieran dormidos, sus pasos la llevaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kamui, toco y al no recibir respuesta supuso que su primo aun dormía, con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación vacía, su rostro adquirió un semblante triste, mientras se encaminaba rápidamente al patio de la mansión Uchiha, caminó hasta llegar al extenso patio en el cual se encontraba el lago artificial, y a la orilla de este estaba Kamui mirando fijamente el agua, Sasumi vio al chico y suspiro con tristeza, ese pequeño lago era el lugar al que Kamui iba siempre que se sentía triste, miro una vez mas al chico y se dispuso a acercarse pero se detuvo al ver que alguien se le había adelantado, y era nada mas y nada menos que Yukie.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/SasuNaru/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Kamui despertó sobresaltado ¿Acaso había visto a su madre de pie? ¿No había sido un sueño? Miró su ventana mientras suspiraba, aun esperaba que su padre llegara y le dijera que era hora de ir a entrenar para después visitar a su madre, pero nada, se levanto de la cama y abrió el que seria su armario, y como lo sospecho no encontró ropa, se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación con dirección al patio de la mansión, y ahí se sentó a la orilla del pequeño lago artificial, entonces observo a su alrededor, vio como el pequeño jardín que Narumi se encargaba de cuidar no estaba plantado aun, suspiro con mas tristeza aun, eso quería decir que los sucesos que recordaba no eran los de un sueño, en realidad el y sus amigos habían viajado del pasado, en realidad habia visto a su madre de pie con una sonrisa radiante como en las fotografías que habia de ella en la mansión y sin que el lo deseara de nuevo las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos añil, fijo su vista en el lago, ¿Cómo haría para verle a la cara sabiendo que por su culpa en un futuro ella estaría postrada en una cama?, miro su reflejo una vez mas en el agua concentrándose en los ojos que lo miraban, su padre tenia razón su mirada era igual a la de Shagami Yukie, sonrió melancólicamente mientras seguía mirando su reflejo cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose, supuso que era Sasumi ya que sentía su chakra cerca.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Dijo una dulce voz a la espalda del chico quien se sorprendió por el llamado

-No…digo si, es decir como guste – Dijo el chico mientras dejaba a Yukie acercarse

- Dime… ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – Pregunto interesada

- No lo estoy – respondió secamente mientras dirigía su mirada al lago una vez mas

- Tu mirada no dice lo mismo – mencionó mientras se acercaba viendo el reflejo del chico en el agua – Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun me comentaron que tu casa y la de tus amigos fue destruida ¿Es por eso?

- No – respondió fríamente, lo que menos quería era acercarse a la Shagami, no quería encariñarse con ella para luego regresar a su época y no poder hablarle más

- ¿Entonces por que tu tristeza?

Kamui iba a responderle de forma mordaz pero fue interrumpido por Sasumi quien se acercaba a ellos

- Kamui, acompáñame a despertar a los chicos, recuerda que debemos reunirnos en media hora con Tsunade-sama

-Descuida yo iré a despertarlos – Dijo al momento que se levantaba

Sasumi se quedo parada mirando como Kamui entraba a la mansión y suspiro, conociendo a Kamui lo mas seguro era que se estuviese culpando de nuevo y de no haber intervenido seguramente el chico hubiera explotado

- Creo que no le agrado – se escucho la voz de la Shagami

Sasumi volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella, quien se acariciaba el vientre y miraba el lugar por el que se había marchado Kamui

- No es eso Shagami-san es solo que Kamui es muy serio, no tiende a abrirse con las personas – respondió tratando de sonar conciliadora

- Ya veo, entonces los espero en el comedor supongo que deben tener hambre – Yukie sonrió mientras que Sasumi se sonrojo ya que en ese momento su estomago rugió clamando por alimento – después de todo no comiste ayer por estar cuidando de tu novio

- Sasumi se sonrojo aun más - ¿Eh? Espere Yukie-san Kamui no es…- trato de explicar pero ya era tarde ya que la Shagami había desaparecido dentro de la mansión - mi novio

Sasumi suspiro derrotada mientras se encaminaba dentro de la mansión, camino al comedor se encontró con Narumi y Yutaro, se veían realmente desanimados

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por que esas caras? – preguntó sasumi extrañada

- Lo que pasa es que acaba de llegar Sakura-san y Naruto-sama la recibió de una manera muy… efusiva por así decirlo – Contestó Satoru quien acababa de llegar

- Ya veo ¿y los demás?

- En el comedor nos esperan para desayunar

- ¿y Kamui?

- Seiji y Akira lo convencieron de ir al comedor también – respondió nuevamente el Akimichi – Ánimo ya verán que todo saldrá bien – añadió para después encaminarse al comedor

Sasumi, Narumi, Satoru y Yutaro llegaron al comedor donde estaban el resto de sus amigos acompañados por Itachi, Yukie, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, estos dos últimos sentados juntos mientras que Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de la mesa frente a Itachi y Yukie, al lado de él estaba Seiji seguido de Akira, Arima, Tsukiko, Yuzuri, Naruto y Sakura, frente a Sakura estaba Kamui seguido de dos asientos vacíos, después estaba Yue y otros dos lugares vacíos seguidos de Itachi y Yukie, Satoru y Yutaro se sentaron en estos dos últimos

- Buenos días – Saludó Sasumi a los que estaban sentados mientras se sentaba al lado de Kamui

-Buenos días Sasumi-chan – saludó el rubio con una sonrisa – quiero presentarte a mi novia Sakura-chan

-Mucho gusto – saludó fríamente, no era que la odiara pero no podía soportar ver a la pelirrosa con su querido padre, lo admitía era bastante celosa en cuanto a Naruto se trataba, le lanzo una fría mirada y se dispuso a comer mientras que a Sakura le salía una gota en la cabeza

- Ella nos acompañara por el recorrido a la aldea – añadió Naruto con una sonrisa

Un bufido de protesta se escapo de los labios de Sasumi y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, los chicos del futuro voltearon a verlos a ambos y negaron con la cabeza, definitivamente Sasumi era idéntica a su padre, el resto del desayuno los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, después de todo no hacia falta decir nada, todos conocían el plan, primero que nada debían esperar a que Sasuke y Naruto les "presentaran" al resto de sus amigos, después cada quien vería la forma de interactuar con ellos y asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien entre sus respectivos padres, en cuanto a las gemelas y Yutaro después de conocerles tendrían que ganarse su confianza, para después actuar

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Después de haber desayunado los chicos se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade, siendo acompañados por Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, estos dos últimos tomados de la mano mientras que el primero se alejaba de ellos para colocarse al lado de Sasumi, quien le dedicaba miradas furiosas a la pareja de las cuales solo se percataba Sakura, y los chicos del futuro. El recorrido siguió así hasta que llegaron al despacho de la Hokage

- Ohaio Tsunade-obachan – Saludó Narumi alegremente

- Una vena apareció en la frente de la quinta – Tu pequeña mocosa eres idéntica a...- detuvo su frase al darse cuenta de que Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura también se encontraban ahí – Da igual, veo que conocieron a mi alumna Sakura – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como Sasumi fruncía notablemente el ceño

- Si ya tuvimos el gusto – contesto Sasumi ya mas tranquila, no podía odiar a la pelirrosa, después de todo era la madre de uno de sus amigos más cercanos

- Ya veo, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto esperen afuera necesito hablar a solas con ellos –Los mencionados salieron del despacho dejando a Tsunade con los 11 chicos

- He hablado con el consejo de ancianos – Los chicos palidecieron al escuchar a la quinta, sabían que esos vejestorios eran de armas tomar – Por supuesto no les dije la verdad – continuó al ver los rostros de sus acompañantes

- ¿Qué les dijo? – Pregunto el Hyuuga

- Les dije que eran shinobis que habían sido mandados a una misión súper secreta bajo órdenes de Sarutobi-sensei, siendo vigilados por este, su misión era proteger una pequeña aldea de unos ladrones que la amenazaban – los chicos sonrieron ya que era la misma explicación que ellos habían dado – Pero….- ahí venia el pero – Esos viejos decrépitos no se quedaron satisfechos por lo que los quieren realizando misiones

- ¡¿QUE?! Esos malditos ancianos, menos mal que no falta mucho para que sean relegados de su cargo – exclamo Sasumi molesta

- Y eso no es todo – Añadió la quinta

- ¿Aun hay mas dattebayo? – pregunto Narumi sorprendida

-Si, quieren que los sometamos a una prueba de habilidades la cual sinceramente yo también pensaba hacer, quiero saber que tan fuertes son mis futuras nietas – sonrió – Por las misiones no se preocupen les asignare misiones con sus respectivos padres para que puedan unirlos de una vez por todas, sobre todo a ustedes dos – dijo señalando a las gemelas quienes sonrieron prepotentemente haciendo que a los presentes les saliera una gota en la cabeza, cuando Narumi también sonreía de esa forma solo podía significar dos cosas: que haría alguna travesura o que la habían retado

- En fin, mientras tanto tendrán las festividades libres lo que es 1 semana, investiguen lo que puedan para que en las misiones no se les dificulten las cosas – Tsunade suspiro, ya que todo esto acabara necesitaría una buena ración de sake – Pueden retirarse

- Hai

Los chicos salieron del despacho siendo recibidos en el pasillo por Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura

- Para que los quería Tsunade-obachan – Pregunto interesado el rubio

- Para informarnos de cuando serian reanudadas nuestras misiones – Respondió Yue

- ¿Y cuando será?

- Después del festival nos quieren hacer una prueba, para después comenzar a realizar misiones – Respondió una feliz Narumi

- Tal y como lo hicieron con nosotros ¿verdad Naru-chan? – comentó la pelirrosa

- Jeh es cierto Sakura-chan

- Sakura-san – intervino Yutaro, debía acercarse a su madre y pronto – Usted es un ninja medico cierto

- Si ¿Por qué la pregunta Yutaro-kun?

- Es que pensaba que si usted es alumna de Tsunade-sama debe ser muy buena y pues quisiera saber si me podría enseñar un poco ya que yo también soy un ninja medico

- Sakura se sonrojó por el halago del menor – De acuerdo Yutaro-kun qué te parece si después de recorrer la aldea vamos al hospital para enseñarte ahí

- Me parece perfecto Sakura-san Arigato – dijo Yutaro mientras sonreía abiertamente

- Entonces que les parece si comenzamos a recorrer la aldea de una vez, me temo que nosotros debemos comprar ropa – comentó Seiji

- Bien vamos

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura les mostraron toda la aldea, se detuvieron en unas cuantas tiendas, donde compraron ropa para todos, hasta que a Narumi le rugió el estomago

-Tengo hambre – Murmuro mientras se agarraba el estomago

- Vamos a algún lugar para que coman – Dictó Sasuke

- A Ichiraku – gritaron Narumi y Naruto al mismo tiempo

- ¿Te gusta el ramen? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido

- Por supuesto es la mejor comida del mundo – contestó sonriendo

- Yeah al fin alguien me comprende

- Bien si no hay más remedio vamos – Argumentaron Sasuke y Sasumi al mismo tiempo, cosa que los sorprendió a ambos, haciendo que desviaran la mirada para que no vieran la sorpresa en sus rostros

Caminaron hacia Ichiraku hasta que llegaron al local donde se encontraron con Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Chouji e Ino

- Chicos tenía tiempo sin verlos ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

- Quedamos aquí para ir a la casa de Neji y Hinata para conocer a su bebe ya que todos hemos estado en misiones

-¡¿Ya nació?! – preguntó el rubio sorprendido

- Si, nació hace tres días Naru – respondió la pelirosada – Yo atendí su parto

- ¡¿Y no me lo habías dicho?! Hina- chan no me lo perdonara – Se lamentaba el rubio – Yo quiero ir con ustedes

- Por si no lo recuerdas dobe tenemos una misión – Replicó el Uchiha señalando a los chicos del futuro

- Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellos Naruto-kun? – Pregunto Lee cuando se percato de la presencia de los 11 chicos

- Ah si, ellos son Narumi-chan, Sasumi-chan, Yutaro, Satoru, Kamui, Seiji, Akira, Arima, Yuzuri, Tsukiko y Yue – Presentó el rubio a los chicos

- Mucho gusto yo soy Rock Lee espero que estén en la plena llama de su juventud – se presentó mientras a los demás solo les salía una gota al mero estilo anime, definitivamente Lee jamás cambiaria

-Yo soy Aburame Shino, un placer

- Hola me llamo Ino – se presentó la chica mientras jalaba a Chouji para que se presentara – Vamos deja de comer y preséntate

- Pero Ino yo aun tengo hambre

- he dicho que te presentes ¬¬

- Vale mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji, un placer

-Yo soy Tenten mucho gusto – Los chicos voltearon a ver a Tsukiko y a Tenten a la vez, si no fuera por que la Sabaku dejaba caer dos mechones en cada uno de sus chonguitos serian idénticas

- Hola yo soy Kiba y el es Akamaru – se presentó el Inuzuka con su enorme perro al lado

Shiroi comenzó a ladrar entusiasmado al escuchar el ladrido del que sería su padre (vamos que el pequeño Shiroi es hijo del enorme de Akamaru, solo que él no creció tanto es solo un poco más grande que Akamaru en la primera temporada)

- Shiroi cálmate – susurro el Aburame menor al ver el entusiasmo de su perrito el cual no lo soporto más y se acerco alegre a Akamaru, comenzándolo a oler

- Lo siento es que se emociona con facilidad – se disculpo al sentir la mirada del Inuzuka clavada en el

- Supongo que no hay problema ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó Kiba tomando a Shiroi el cual le lamio la cara – es simpático

- Shiroi, así le puso mi padre cuando me lo obsequio – contestó Arima

- ¿Podemos entrar a comer? – Preguntó Narumi ya que le rugía el estomago

- oh lo siento Narumi-chan entremos – respondió el rubio, el también moría de hambre

- Viejo dos tazones de miso ramen – Gritaron los dos haciendo que los chicos del futuro suspiraran y los demás se sorprendieran

- Vaya Narumi si no fuera por que tu cabello y piel son diferentes y por que se que Naruto no tiene familiares diría que eres su hermana – Comentó divertido Chouji haciendo que Narumi sonriera nerviosa y que los demás chicos palidecieran

- ¿Lo cree así Chouji-san? – preguntó la mencionada visiblemente nerviosa

- Si ahora que lo mencionas Narumi-san se parece mucho a Naruto-kun – Apoyo Lee al Akimichi

- ¿Por qué lo dices Lee-san? – preguntó Sakura un tanto incomoda

- Pues será porque a ambos les gusta el ramen y explotan al máximo su juventud – Respondió el aludido

- Bueno eso es casualidad, además no creo que Naruto sea la única persona a la que le encante el ramen en el mundo ¿No creen? – dijo Ino

- Tienes razón – Argumentó Chouji

- Sasuke, hay que ir con Hinata y Neji sirve que así aprovechamos para que Seiji pueda conocerlos - Dijo Naruto recordando que lo que el Hyuga menor le había dicho

- Hagan lo que quieran – bufó Sasuke molesto, sabia que dijera lo que dijera al final el rubio se saldría con la suya

- Por cierto ¿A quién esperaban? – Preguntó Sakura

- Ah esperábamos a Shikamaru y Temari, fueron a recibir al Kazekage, Kankarou y Sai – Respondió el Akimichi mayor

- ¿Va a venir la copia barata? – preguntó Sasuke hastiado

- Es lo más seguro Sasuke

Este día no podía ser peor pensó el Uchiha, no solamente tendría que estar soportando ver a Naruto y Sakura, sino que también tendría que estar soportando a la copia barata y al mapache sin cejas molestándolo por la unión del rubio con la pelirrosa. Hizo una mueca de hastío que no paso desapercibida por Sasumi

- Oh miren ya llegaron – Escuchó la voz de Lee haciendo que todos voltearan y vieran que en efecto, Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en la entrada de la tienda siendo acompañados por Sai y Gaara quien lucía un abultado vientre.

- Gaara, Sai, tanto tiempo sin verlos – Saludó el rubio efusivamente

- Hola Naru-chan, fea, Uchiha-bastardo – Saludó Sai con su acostumbrada Sonrisa

- Hola Naruto ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Gaara al ver a los 11 chicos del futuro

- Son unos shinobis que están a cargo de Sasuke-kun y Naru, sus nombres son: Sasumi, Narumi, Yue, Kamui, Yutaro, Satoru, Seiji, Akira, Arima, Yuzuri y Tsukiko – Respondió la pelirrosa señalando a los mencionados – Y Sai te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así – Continuó Sakura con una peligrosa vena adornando su frente dispuesta a darle un buen golpe pero fue interrumpida por Yutaro

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que Sakura-san esta fea? – Preguntó el chico mientras un brillo peligroso se apoderaba de sus ojos color jade

- Yutaro-kun…- susurro la pelirrosa sorprendida mientras que Sai abría los ojos con un ligero gesto extrañado

- ¿Y bien? He hecho una pregunta – siseo Yutaro peligrosamente

- Yutaro recuerda que no debemos armar jaleo – Susurro Satoru al oído del pelinegro

- Es que Satoru no puedo dejar que alguien llame fea a alguien tan hermosa como lo es mi… digo como lo es Sakura-san – Contestó Yutaro enojado haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara, Sai lo mirara mas extrañado aun y Satoru suspirara hastiado, Yutaro era demasiado terco

Todos observaron a la pareja sorprendidos por como Yutaro defendía a la pelirrosa y Satoru no se miraba afectado ni celoso por ese hecho siendo que se notaba a leguas que ambos eran novios, La mirada de Sasumi, Narumi y el resto de los chicos del futuro se desvió de sus amigos a Naruto quien tampoco parecía afectado por la forma tan ferviente en la que Yutaro defendía a Sakura muy al contrario de cierto chico con cejas bastante pronunciadas a quien ya se le miraba fuego en los ojos, eso era buena señal pensaron los chicos mientras las gemelas sonreían perversamente, aunque Yutaro defendía a su madre, nadie a excepción de ellos 11 lo sabia y podía darse a malinterpretaciones.

Naruto también observaba a Yutaro, sabia que lo normal hubiera sido que el estuviera furioso por que alguien aparte de el alabara lo bella (Kuroi.- creo que vomitaré, Naru necesitas anteojos, Yukie.- Kuroi no interrumpas .) que era su novia, pero por una extraña razón no sentía ni un ápice de celos lo que no paso desapercibido por Satoru y Yutaro quienes se miraron a los ojos para después mirar a las gemelas y Yuzuri quienes asintieron, era hora de poner en acción parte de su plan.

- ¡¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?! ¡Si Sai-san quiere llamar a Sakura-san fea es su problema! – Grito el rubio aparentemente furioso

- ¡Pero no lo puedo permitir! ¡Sakura-san es demasiado hermosa como para que la llamen así!

- Chicos… - Trató de intervenir Narumi para darle realismo a la escena

- ¡Oh es decir que importa mas lo que le digan a ella que lo que yo pienso! ¡Es que acaso te gusta! – Grito colérico Satoru

- Yutaro reprimió una mueca de horror al imaginarse enamorado de su madre, Satoru le estaba dando demasiado realismo a su escena de celos, tenia que esforzarse también – ¡Y que si así fuera! – Miro al chico desafiante mientras se colocaba al lado de la chica

- ¡De Modo que me cambias por ella! – Exclamo visiblemente ofendido – Creí que tenias en claro tus preferencias – Susurro lo ultimo con tono afligido

- El que este contigo no me hace gay Satoru y lo sabes, además con una chica tan hermosa como Sakura-san cualquiera cambia de opinión – contesto el chico para luego continuar – y haría que cualquiera luchara hasta el final por ella aunque se crea que toda posibilidad esta perdida – dijo esto ultimo mirando a su padre a los ojos

- ¡Como puede ser que digas tales barbaridades! – Se escucho una voz furica que para decepción de Sakura no pertenecía a Naruto si no a Lee - ¡Sakura-san esta comprometida con Naruto-kun! – Gritó haciendo que el rubio reaccionara y mirara mal al ojiverde

- Yo solo digo la verdad – respondió viendo a Lee y luego a Naruto – No es mi intención ofenderlo Naruto-san y Satoru – dijo mientras miraba al mencionado y tomaba su rostro – No te cambiaria por nadie por que aunque Sakura-san sea hermosa a quien amo es a ti y lo sabes – Terminó de decir para después abrazar a Satoru el cual correspondió el abrazo

Se formó un silencio incomodo durante varios minutos, nadie se atrevía a hablar, los chicos del futuro esperaban que alguno de sus padres rompieran el silencio ya que querían ver detenidamente las reacciones de cada uno de los presentes

- Cambiando un poco de tema ¿Va todo bien con el embarazo? – Preguntó Sakura rompiendo así el ambiente de tensión que se había creado

- Si con bien te refieres a que se ha sentido mareado, sufre de nauseas constantes y se le antojan cosas extrañas, entonces, si va de maravilla – Contesto Sai con su característica sonrisa mientras que a Gaara solo le aparecía una vena en la frente

- Por cierto Gaara-sama hoy le toca su revisión mensual ¿no es así? – comentó Ino

- Si, lo se – contestó con hastío para luego mirar con cara de mala leche a Sai – Esto es tu culpa – siseo molesto

- Pues mientras lo hacíamos nunca te oí quejarte, al contrario me decías: "dame más Sai… mas adentro… no pares… si paras te la corto" o cosas así – Respondió Sai con una sonrisa haciendo que la vena del Kazekage se hinchara más con cada palabra que el pelinegro pronunciaba

- etto Sai creo que no deberías decir esas cosas – Susurro Naruto sonrojado

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el mencionado con aparente inocencia – Es la verdad, además Gaa-chan me lo pedía con una voz tan sensual que… - Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por una ráfaga de arena que lo lanzo varios metros fuera de la tienda

Todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente al Kazekage al cual el color de su cara hacía competencia con el de su cabello, no se sabia si de la vergüenza o de la rabia, mientras a todos les salía una enorme gota en la cabeza, Narumi volteo a ver a Yue quien estaba totalmente sonrojado

- ¿Yue-kun estas bien? – Preguntó la chica preocupada

- Eso fue… demasiada información – Dijo mientas miraba como Gaara le reclamaba a Sai el estar revelando su intimidad – No queria saber los detalles de cómo fui concebido

- Por lo menos no te ha tocado verlos a punto de follar – Dijo Sasumi mientras se acercaba a la pareja – No sabes lo traumante que es ver como tu oto-san le mete mano a tu oto-chan – Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica al recordar todas las veces que le habia tocado ver a sus padres en situaciones un tanto…sugerentes

- Oh ver a Sasuke-sama y Naruto-sama en esa situación seria tan fantástico, que envidia te tengo Sasumi 0 – Intervino Tsukiko que habia escuchado las palabras de la Uchiha mayor

- ¿ah? no entiendo el por que - dijo con una mueca de incredulidad

- Vamos eso ofende, Sasuke-sama tiene un cuerpo que hace que varias babeen y Naruto-sama no se queda atrás, sin mencionar que Sasuke-sama es seme de naturaleza y Naruto-sama simplemente es el uke perfecto es obvio que para muchas la escena de esos dos juntos es algo que pagarían por ver – Dijo Yuzuri con tono analitico mientras Tsukiko asentía con furor

- Créeme no cuando son tus padres – Dijo con el rostro azul

- Es obvio que no, pero para los demás no es asi – Aseguró la castaña

- Que les parece si ayudamos a separar a Gaara-sama de Sai-san, si siguen asi Yue se quedara sin oto-san – Intervino Yutaro haciendo que los demás chicos del futuro vieran como sus padres intentaban detener a Gaara

- De acuerdo vamos

Después de la intervención de Yue diciéndole a Gaara que de seguro a su pequeño le gustaría tener ambos padres aunque uno de ellos fuera un pervertido idiota haciendo que este dejara de apretar el cuello de Sai con su arena, todos se encaminaban hacia la mansión Hyuuga

- Seiji – llamo Sasumi al hyuuga mientras sus padres estaban distraídos - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tu sabes que los Hyuuga tienen mucho control en sus integrantes

- Lo se – el chico bajó la mirada – Algo se me ocurrirá

- Espero que sea bueno, no malinterpretes lo que te diré, puede que no lo diga por que es muy optimista pero Narumi esta preocupada – Dijo lo chica mientras miraba a su hermana menor – puedo sentirlo, asi que por tu bien planea las cosas ya

- No te preocupes lo haré

_**/0./0./0./0./00./0./0./0./0/0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0/./0**_

_**Al fin se descubren parte de los sentimientos de Lee hacia Sakura,¿por que Naruto no hizo nada? ¿Que les esperara a los 11 chicos en la casa Hyuuga?¿Los descubriran? la respuesta en el siguienta capi xD**_

Kuroi.- Eso sono tan comercial ¬¬

Yukie.- hehehe n.nU lo siento en fin espero que disfruten, Gaa-chan con pancita 0¬0

Kuroi.- seh y Sai diciendo sus estupideces xD

Yukie.- xD onegai dejad reviews que me animan a seguir

Kuroi.- o por lo menos dejen diciendo que deje de escribir xD, a continuacion la contestacion de los reviews

_**Reira-chan.-**_ Si se que las descripciones marearon un poco... si no es que mucho pero era necesario para que se diern una idea de como son los chicos, en cuanto a las gemelas las hice de esa forma por que se me pienso que cada persona es un mundo, no importa que tan parecida sea fisicamente a otra nunca sera igual, y sobre Yutaro y Satoru seh me gusto esta pareja se me hacen tan lindos n.n, sobre Itachi si a mi tambien se me hace raro que este con una chica, y es que al principio no se me ocurria con quien dejarlo asi que me invente a este personaje, fue hasta hace poco que me acorde de Deidara pero ya era demasiado tarde e iba ser muy complicado cambiar la trama xD

_**Shiny-chan.-**_ Me alegra que te gustara la trama, no sabes lo que batallo para no hacerme bolas, y a veces fallo xD, espero que este capi tambien te agrade

_**Dark-ekin.- **_Gracias por tu review que nunca falta, me da mucho usto que te gustara el capi anterior, creo que fue el que hice con mayor cariño, y claro un poco de tregedia, este capi es mas comedia, espero que te guste tambien n.n


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yukie**__.- lo prometido es deuda, por eso he aquí un nuevo capítulo de "protegiendo nuestra existencia"_

_**Kuroi.- **__Mentira, lo prometiste para el 18 y ya estamos a 20 ¬¬ _

_**Yukie.-**__ Gomene es que estuve muy ocupada por lo que me fue imposible subirlo antes, de una vez quiero agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que pese a que tardo en actualizar siguen este fic, es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo, bueno me han pasado muchas cosas como dije en el one-shot que escribí, que me impidieron actualizar pronto pero les prometo que pase lo que pase y tarde lo que me tarde este fic lo continuaré hasta terminarlo solo les ruego me tengan paciencia _

_**Kuroi.- **__ déjate de cursilerías y pon ya el capitulo_

_**Yukie.- **__ esta bien u_u_

_Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto, quien últimamente nos ha hecho felices y no ha dejado de darnos guiños SasuNarutescos_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_**Capitulo 7.- Tensiones y celos **_

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga en menos tiempo del que esperaban, entre los 11 chicos del futuro se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, no así para Naruto y compañía en quienes se podía ver el entusiasmo que tenían al conocer por fin al nuevo primogénito de los Hyuuga, si tan solo supieran que lo tenían caminando junto a ellos, los chicos del futuro suspiraron definitivamente no seria fácil

- Hola – Saludó un hombre mayor con los característicos ojos del clan Hyuuga

- Hola Takara-san ¿Están Neji y Hina-Chan en casa? – Pregunto Naruto al hombre quien sonrío

- Tiene suerte Naruto-san, Hinata-sama y Neji-sama llegaron hace unos momentos del hospital, pasen

El hombre los guío al interior de la mansión, caminaron hasta llegar al salón de invitados

- Esperen aquí, le informare a Neji-sama y Hinata-sama de su llegada – Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a todos los presentes deteniéndose en Seiji quien se puso rígido, para después salir del salón

- Oe ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó Shikamaru quien se percató de la reacción del Hyuuga

- No, es solo… que estoy cansado

-… - Shikamaru entrecerró la mirada, algo ocultaban esos chicos, pensó mientras los miraba fijamente

Yuzuri se percató de la mirada que su futuro progenitor les dedicaba, conocía esa mirada, seguramente les analizaba y eso podría complicar las cosas

- ¿Le incomoda algo Shikamaru-san? – Preguntó mientras se interponía entre Shikamaru y Seiji antes de que a su amigo le diera un ataque de timidez y nerviosismo

El Nara iba a responder cuando se escucho por fin la puerta recorrerse, dejando ver a Neji y Hinata quien tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos

- Ho...hola no...No los esperaba – dijo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa – en especial a ti Naruto-kun, creí que no vendrías nunca – dijo lo último con falso reproche

- Lo siento Hina-chan es que Sakura-chan no me había dicho nada – Se defendió el rubio

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun solo bromeaba

- Hinata queremos conocer al pequeño, muéstranoslo – Intervino Ino quien quería ver al pequeño

- Claro – Hinata destapó al pequeño quien abrió sus perlados ojos al dejar de sentir la manta que lo cubría – Seiji-kun saluda – se dirigió al pequeño maternalmente

- Sugoi Hina-chan se parece mucho a ti – Dijo con alegría Temari – Aunque siendo niño supongo que con el tiempo se parecerá mas a Neji

- Pues no es mucha diferencia ¿no? – Inquirió Kiba

-¡Kiba-kun! – Regañó la Hyuuga ruborizada

- Es la verdad, y ahora que miro tiene el mismo color de cabello que tu Hinata

-Cierto, solo espero que no saque la misma timidez que ella – Dijo Neji sonriéndole a su esposa

- Eso es cruel Neji – Se defendió la aludida

- Por cierto, ¿Quiénes vienen con ustedes? – Preguntó el Hyuuga mayor al percatarse de los once chicos

- Son unos Shinobis que están a cargo de Naruto y Sasuke – Respondió el Nara al tiempo que los once chicos hacían una leve reverencia

- Mucho gusto – respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo

- Encantada – Respondió Hinata – Mi nombre…es Hinata ¿Cuál es el suyo? – Preguntó con interés

- Mi nombre es Kamui, esas gemelas que ve ahí son mis primas Sasumi y Narumi, el chico de cabello negro agarrado en una trenza es Yutaro y rubio que esta de empalagoso con el es Satoru

- Oye te escuche – Se quejó el mencionado

- Yo soy Tsukiko y ellos son mis primos Yuzuri y Yue – Presentó la chica antes de que Kamui lo hiciera

- Mi nombre es Arima – se presentó el Inuzuka menor

- y los dos restantes son mis compañeros de equipo Akira y Seiji – Termino por decir Kamui al ver su presentación interrumpida

- ¿Seiji? – Hinata al escuchar el nombre del último sonrio ya que se llamaba igual que su pequeño

- Hablando de Seiji-kun ¿No le ibas a decir algo a Hinata sobre el Naru? – Preguntó Sakura al oído del rubio

- Oh cierto

Pero antes de que el rubio le mencionara a ambos Hyuuga el caso de Seiji, Neji se había acercado al chico mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó con un tono frío – Por tus ojos puedo asegurar que eres un Hyuuga ¿Por qué nunca te había visto antes?

- Bueno yo – El chico levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, la mirada analítica que su progenitor le dedicaba lo intimidaba bastante haciendo que se pusiera nervioso – Si soy un Hyuuga – contestó por fin haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, aun así bajo su mirada un poco en claro signo nerviosismo

- Neji – Hinata trató de intervenir al notar la dureza con la que hablaba su esposo pero fue interrumpida

-Dime ¿Por qué no te conozco?

- Bueno…- Seiji tragó saliva nervioso, si seguía así pronto le daría un ataque de nervios y no ayudaría en nada, al contrario sospecharían de ellos- E…Eso es por…por que

- Por que este grupo salio de misión hace mucho tiempo – Intervino Narumi al ver que Seiji se estaba poniendo completamente nervioso

- Al escuchar a Narumi, Seiji se llenó de valor y continuó – estábamos en una misión de larga duración bajo las órdenes de Sandaime-sama – explicó el Hyuuga menor

- ¿Del Sandaime? ¿Cuantos años teníais cuando fueron de misión? – Pregunto Shikamaru

- Teníamos 10 años – Respondió Yuzuri seriamente, harta ya del interrogatorio al que los sometían sus padres – Si duda de nuestra palabra pueden preguntarle a Tsunade-Hime

Neji frunció el ceño, para ser sinceros el no creía que esos chicos fueran a hacerle algo a la aldea, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que ocultaban algo

- No creo que eso sea necesario, pero me gustaría que Seiji-san se quedara en la mansión, de cualquier manera es un Hyuuga

- ¡NO! –Gritó Narumi exaltada haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados a excepción de sus amigos – Nosotros estamos juntos desde hace tiempo y seria raro no tenerlo cerca

- ¿Juntos? – Susurraron Yuzuri y Yue con tristeza

- ¿A que te refieres con que están juntos? – Preguntó Neji extrañado

- A que hemos vivido juntos, todos nosotros – Señaló a sus amigos – Y si alguien faltara quien fuera me sentiría rara – Terminó de explicar haciendo que Yue y Yuzuri suspiraran aliviados

- Además, Tsunade-sama Ordenó expresamente que todos permaneciéramos en la mansión Uchiha – Explicó Sasumi

- Entiendo, supongo que no se le puede hacer nada si son órdenes de Tsunade-sama – Dijo Hinata

- De cualquier manera gracias por su oferta, si nos disculpan a mis amigos y a mi nos gustaría dejar lo que compramos a la mansión Uchiha – se excuso el Hyuuga regalándole una sonrisa a Hinata la cual solo sonrió ante el gesto

Los chicos se despidieron con una reverencia mientras salian de la mansión, dejando a los mayores solos. Sasuke bufo con hastio al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida siendo detenido por el susurro de Shikamaru

- A las 6 de la tarde en el lugar de siempre, Uchiha

- Claro – respondió para después salir

Sasumi y los demás suspiraron al encontrarse fuera de la mansión definitivamente eso había sido peligroso y estresante

- ¿y ahora que haremos? – Preguntó Narumi

- Pues dejar nuestras cosas en la mansión que mas – respondió Kamui haciéndoles una seña a las gemelas de que Sasuke se acercaba

Sasumi y Narumi se voltearon al ver la señal de Kamui y vieron que efectivamente el Uchiha les había dado alcance

- Sasuke-san creímos que se quedaría con Naruto-kun y Sakura – provocó Sasumi

- Que el dobe sea un irresponsable con su misión no quiere decir que yo lo sea y dejen de llamarme de usted – Espetó el Uchiha molesto

- Oh… perdona, Sasuke-kun pero tu preocupación es infundada no planeamos nada contra Konoha, es nuestro hogar – continuó Sasumi

-¿Quién dijo que yo creo que van hacer algo? creo que es tu misma paranoia Sasumi, yo solo cumplo mi misión – respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa prepotente

-touché – Sasumi le correspondió la sonrisa

Los demás chicos solo observaron la charla de los Uchihas, sin duda su relación siempre sería algo singular, siempre serios pero se entendían, aun con sus caracteres tan similares. Narumi miró a su padre y a su hermana con nostalgia, ella amaba a Sasuke pero su relación era mejor con Naruto, asi que no pudo evitar hacer mala cara al verlos ella quería estar asi con su Oto-chan pero con Sakura pululando a su alrededor no podía, lanzó un bufido de protesta que fue notado por su gemela

- ¿Qué te pasa dobe? – preguntó dejando de retar a su padre

- Nada – respondió enfurruñada

- Vamos no me vengas con tu "nada" que te conozco bien

Narumi se volteo y le dirigió a su gemela una mirada llena de enojo, sabia que Sasumi no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ella quería estar con su oto-chan, asi que mejor apresuró el paso hacia la mansión Uchiha, estaba enojada y no quería termninar peleando con ella.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó el Uchiha extrañado ya que la menor de las gemelas siempre le dio la impresión de ser una persona que no se enojaba con facilidad

- Sinceramente no lo sé Sasuke – respondió Sasumi para después seguir a su gemela dejando a todos atrás

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Naruto firmaba unos documentos, levantó la vista para ver los documentos que le quedaban por firmar y gimió, de haber sabido que el trabajo de Hokage era tan aburrido se hubiera replanteado seriamente su sueño

- ¿Ya se te quemo el cerebro dobe?

- Muy gracioso Teme, esto no es tan fácil como parece, ya quisiera verte con este trabajo `ttebayo – dijo mientras inflaba los mofletes molesto

- seguramente me quejaría menos – respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba uno de los libros que su marido le había aventado

- Que agresivo eres dobe – rió mientras esquivaba otro libro, para después aparecer detrás de Naruto – Haces que me den ganas de raptarte – susurró en el oído del rubio haciendo que este se sonrojara

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses teme! Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Replicó señalando la pila de documentos que estaban a su lado – además ¿no se supone que tenias trabajo en el cuartel ANBU?

- Si supongo – respondió restándole importancia – Por cierto dobe ¿aun no llegan Sasumi y Narumi pidiéndote una misión? – el azabache cambió rápidamente el tema

- No, pero no se me hace extraño, después de todo están aquí Yue y Tsukiko llevan meses sin verlos asi que supongo que querrán pasar todo el tiempo que puedan con ellos

- y hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están el mapache sin cejas y el pintor de cuarta?¨

- Deja de decirles asi a Gaara y a Sai, a decir verdad ya deberían estar aquí ´ttebayo

- De seguro Sai no va a dejar salir a Gaara de la habitación – Rio el Uchiha perversamente – ¿ y si seguimos su ejemplo y nos vamos a la nuestra? – Susurró sensualmente al oído del rubio para después atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes

El rubio ahogó una exclamación de placer al sentir la caricia de su esposo mientras sentía como el otro colaba las manos por debajo de su camisa, un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios al sentir como el azabache capturaba su tetilla con los dedos, abrió los ojos al sentir como una mano se abría paso dentro de su pantalón estaba a punto de ceder a las caricias de su marido cuando su mirada se desvió a su escritorio y vio los papeles que debía firmar, hizo mala cara y usó la técnica de su padre, Hiraishin no jutsu para escapar del "lobo" de su marido

Sasuke frunció el seño al no sentir a Naruto entre sus brazos y una vena creció en su frente al verlo frente a él acomodándose la ropa

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces dobe?

- No, ¡¿Qué haces TU teme? ¡Creí decirte que tengo mucho trabajo! ¡Además Itachi se acerca! – señaló a la puerta que en esos momentos era tocada por alguien

-Adelante- Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio para después sentarse – Hola Itachi – Saludó ya que entró el aludido

- Hokage-sama, Ototo – saludó el Uchiha mayor

- Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal, solo soy Naruto – replicó el Uzumaki - ¿Qué te trae por aquí Itachi?, generalmente a esta hora tu y Kamui-chan están en el hospital – Preguntó con curiosidad

- Es por eso que estoy aquí – respondió el aludido con preocupación – Vine a preguntar si le habías dado una misión ya que esta mañana no vino a entrenar conmigo y tampoco lo vi en el hospital, pero al parecer no es así

- No yo no le di ninguna misión ¿y tú teme? – preguntó dirigiéndose al Uchiha menor

- No, ¿seguro que no ha ido? Siempre lo has sobreprotegido y tiendes a exagerar las cosas Aniki

- Estoy seguro ototo-baka, ya pregunté a las enfermeras y antes de venir lo estuve buscando, desde en el barrio Uchiha hasta en los campos de entrenamiento

-¿ y no les has preguntado a mis hijas si lo han visto? – Preguntó el rubio con preocupación – quizá ellas saben donde esta

- Eso es la más raro, ni siquiera las he visto, es mas no he visto a ningún miembro de su equipo, fui con los demás a preguntarles si lo habían visto pero ni rastro de el ni de ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera del hijo mayor del Kazekage ni de su sobrina – informó

- ¡¿Y que hay de los demás?

- Kumiko y Kai están en la academia asi que no te preocupes, de hecho los menores están a salvo en la aldea, solo no encuentro a los mayores

Naruto se mordió el dedo con desesperación ¿seria posible que hubiesen secuestrado a sus hijas? Si lo pensaba no había motivos, las cinco aldeas ninjas estaban en paz y no había conflictos entre ellos, sacudió su cabeza y para después concentrarse, tendría que usarlo, comenzó a acumular energía natural para buscar los chakras de sus hijas y sus amigos. Abrió los ojos con un gesto relajado mostrando así que había adoptado su forma sennin, después de unos minutos su semblante cambio por uno de pánico

- ¡Naruto!¡¿Qué pasa dobe?-Gritó el azabache al ver el semblante del rubio

- No los siento Sasuke – susurro con la voz llena de terror

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Itachi preocupado

- Los chicos… no los siento, no percibo su chakra a los alrededores de la aldea - su voz aumentó de volumen – Teme llama a tus mejores ANBUS para que empiecen una partida de búsqueda, Itachi necesito que busques a Gaara, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Chouji y les digas que vengan inmediatamente a mi oficina, ya que tampoco siento los Chakras de sus hijos

Itachi solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para después salir inmediatamente, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos. Naruto se mordió el dedo en un signo claro de frustración, quería salir disparado a buscar el mismo a sus hijas

- Naruto – Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos – Se lo que sientes pero no puedes simplemente salir sin avisar a buscarlas

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Tus ojos me lo dicen – se acercó a su marido - no te preocupes, nuestras hijas son fuertes – dijo mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de Naruto – Tranquilízate – le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora - de todas maneras enseguida reuniré a mi equipo – dijo mientras su semblante se tornaba serio para después salir de la oficina

Naruto se quedó viendo la puerta de su oficina, a él le tocaría avisarles a los demás padres la situación

- Ojalá el teme tenga razón y estén bien

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kuroi.- Bueno Yukie demostraste no tener vergüenza ¬¬

Yukie.- déjame, que me costó terminar este capi TToTT

Kuroi.- Bueno ya saben lo de siempre un review dando su opinión por favor ya sean tomatazos o lo que gusten xD

Yukie.- wow que esperanzadora eres, bueno chicas enserio trataré de actualizar mas seguido espero que este capi les guste en el próximo habrá mas avances en la relación de los chicos del futuro con sus padres solo esperen matta ne -w-


	8. Chapter 8

Yukie.- whoaa llevaba mucho sin pasarme por aquí

Kuroi.- de veras que tu no tienes vergüenza ¬¬

Yukie.- gomen por estos meses sin actualizar ¿que puedo decir mas que es lo mismo de siempre, la uni me matara además de que pase por una depre que me impidió por completo escribir por una temporada

Kuroi.- seh, tronaste una materia y tuviste que ir a extraordinario

Yukie.- no me lo recuerdes aun no lo supero del todo JAMAS HABIA REPROBADO EN MI VIDA D: ES HORRIBLE

Kuroi.- debiste haber estudiado mas u_u

Yukie.- lo seh no me volverá a pasar, bueno dejando de lado mis problemas escolares y aprovechando mis muy merecidas vacaciones - que se terminan hoy- u.u

aquí el nuevo capi del fic espero que les guste.

**Agradecimientos a: **Dark-ekin (gracias por que siempre dejas tu review :3) HF (que bueno que te gustó n.n), Ley(seh al fin puse la conti), lisi (ya puse la conti, no mueras D:) y a Mimi (No me mates D:) gracias por sus reviews en serio que me hacen muy feliz owo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishi n.n

Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía u.u

_**Cap. 8 "conspiraciones"**_

Sasumi estaba cansada, molesta, harta, y de no ser porque la descubrirían, desde cuando habría hecho un chidori para derribar la puerta frente a ella

-Narumi…por última vez abre la maldita puerta – gruñó de forma cansina

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, mientras los demás dejaban sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y se disponían a comer, Narumi se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido de ahí, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se había ido argumentando que tenia cosas que hacer – cosa que les preocupó ya que el mismo Uchiha había argumentado no ser un irresponsable como para dejarles – haciendo que todos intentaran sacar a la menor de las gemelas de su habitación sin éxito alguno, llevándolos a la situación actual

- Narumi si no abres la puerta me importará un comino que nos descubran y esa puerta caerá a manos de mi chidori

- ¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando, teme? – Narumi abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver solo una parte de su cuerpo – ¡no puedes hacer eso!

- lo sé, solo lo dije para que abrieras la puerta dobe – sonrió de medio lado mientras empujó la puerta junto con su hermana para entrar a la habitación – hay veces en las que eres demasiado ingenua Nami-chan – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

- ¡eres una tramposa! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Gritó exaltada - ¡solo quiero estar sola!

- Precisamente por eso, me preocupas Nami-chan – dijo seriamente

Narumi se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermana llamarla de ese modo, las únicas veces que Sasumi le llamaba Nami-chan eran de forma burlona o cuando realmente estaba preocupada

- Dime que tienes – Exigió

- Yo… es solo que – bajó la mirada – Quiero estar con Oto-chan, discutir con él acerca de qué sabor de ramen es mejor, platicar con él… y ¡no puedo hacerlo porque Sakura se la pasa todo el maldito día pegada a él! – Levantó su ahora rojiza mirada debido al sharingan - ¡pareciera que no tiene vida propia!

Sasumi suspiró, entendía perfectamente a su gemela, a ella tampoco le agradaba que la Haruno se la pasara todo el día pegada a su padre – su gen de posesividad Uchiha – pero sabía que para Narumi era más desagradable – después de todo, la persona más posesiva con su rubio padre – aparte de Sasuke – era su hermana

- Primero que nada cálmate

- ¡Estoy calmada! – Gruñó la menor

- Si es así. – Sonrió mientras enarcaba una ceja - ¿Me podrías explicar entonces por qué tienes activado tu sharingan?

Narumi hizo un puchero, Sasumi le había ganado con hechos

- Ahora cálmate – esperó a que Narumi desactivara el Sharingan – Se que estas molesta probablemente yo estaría peor, pero no debemos perder la cabeza apenas llevamos un día aquí

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Yutaro se encargará de distraer a Sakura lo suficiente para que puedas acercarte a oto-chan ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Segura?

- Si, ahora vamos con los demás – dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta – tenemos un problema

Narumi siguió a su hermana -¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras llegaban a uno de los dojos

- Sasuke-san salió de la casa – Respondió Yuzuri – Y no tenemos idea de a donde fue

- ¿¡Como que se fue? ¿¡Por qué no me avisaron antes?

- ¿Sera porque te encerraste en tu cuarto y no hacías caso a nada de lo que decíamos? – respondió Sasumi con un tono cargado de ironía

- Déjame en paz

- Dejen de pelear que esto es serio, Sasuke-Ojisan no es de los que deja sola a gente en la que no confía, el mismo lo dijo "yo no soy un irresponsable como el dobe" – Argumentó Kamui imitando a la perfección la voz de Sasuke en la frase final - ¿Por qué se iría?

- Vamos no debemos ser pesimistas ¿qué tal si solo salió de compras? – sugirió Tsukiko tratando de animarlos

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – preguntó Yue escéptico

- Gracias por aumentar el pesimismo Yue, eres de gran ayuda – respondió sarcástica

- Tratemos de calmarnos, Sasumi, Narumi, ustedes son quienes más conocen a Sasuke-sensei ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? – dijo Akira

* * *

Sasuke llego al campo de entrenamiento donde Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kakashi, y Kankurou lo esperaban, al parecer era el último en llegar

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan amena reunión? – rompió el silencio Kakashi

- Supongo que es para hablar de los sujetos que están en mi casa ¿O me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas Sasuke, es para hablar de ellos – respondió Shikamaru – Después de que dejaron la mansión Hyuuga fui con Tsunade-sama a preguntarle sobre ellos, ya que me pareció que nos ocultan algo

- Así que no fui el único – Intervino Neji – yo también pensé eso cuando le pregunte al Hyuuga que los acompaña si quería quedarse en la mansión

- Ciertamente fue sospechosa su renuencia a separarse – comentó Shino – Shikamaru ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama?

- Seguramente le dijo que no tenia de que preocuparse y que esos chicos eran de fiar – adivinó el Uchiha

- Si algo así, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que nos ocultan algo

- ¿no crees que estas algo paranoico cuñado? – Intervino Kankurou mientras Gaara fruncía el ceño al escuchar como se refería al Nara – es decir no creo que la Hokage deje entrar a alguien a la aldea si es peligroso

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñadito, además si fueran peligrosos Tsunade-sama no hubiese permitido que se acercaran a Naru-chan, con trabajo deja que se le acerque el Uchiha bastardo, además a mi me parecieron simpáticos

- Cállate copia barata, solo los defiendes por que evitaron que el mapache que tienes por marido te matara – se defendió Sasuke

- Aunque a veces me quiera matar por lo menos yo tengo a Gaa-chan a mi lado, tu ni eso tienes bastardo

.- Tsk ya van a empezar este par de problemáticos

- A mi me vale una mierda si tienes o no al mapache ojeroso haciéndote compañía, no es como si a mi me interesara tener pareja

- Mas respeto Uchiha que estoy presente – Espetó Gaara – Además, aunque sea un tonto Sai no tiene la culpa de que seas tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de lo que sientes por…

-Pueden parar de una vez con sus peleas, vinimos a tratar el asunto de los sujetos que se están quedando en la mansión Uchiha, no de la estupidez de Sasuke – interrumpió Kakashi – continúa Shikamaru

- Que problemático, como decía , aquí el problema es que no podemos confiar tan fácilmente en…

- Unos chicos que no son sinceros del todo – Dijo Itachi Irrumpiendo en la reunión

- Así es… un momento ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi-san?

- Me enteré de su reunión, me imagine que se trataría de Sasumi, Narumi y los que las acompañan, veo que no me equivoqué, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, algo ocultan

- Bien ya dejamos claro que no confiamos en ellos, deberíamos atacarlos y exigirles que nos digan la verdad – sugirió Sasuke

- Eso no es conveniente otouto-baka, cuentan con el apoyo de la Hokage, sin mencionar que Naruto-kun no te dejaría tocarles un pelo, les ha tomado mucho cariño

- ¿Entonces que sugieres aniki?

- A decir verdad no se me ocurre que hacer sin ponerlos alerta, supongo que Shikamaru-kun ya planeo algo

Todos voltearon a ver al Nara quien tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos en la posición que solía usar cuando pensaba en una estrategia, esperaron hasta que Shikamaru abrió los ojos para verlos seriamente

- No podemos llegar de forma frontal ya que si tienen malas intenciones para con alguien lo único que haríamos seria alertarlos, debemos acercarnos a ellos, ganarnos su confianza y esperar a que bajen la guardia para asi descubrir que ocultan, hacernos sus amigos

- Es un buen plan Shikamaru-kun

- Me parece buena idea – apoyó Neji

Ya que todos mostraron su aprobación Shikamaru comenzó a explicar los detalles de cómo se acercarían a los chicos, sin saber que con ello facilitaba el plan que Yuzuri había ideado un día antes.

_***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***_

Después de que el pánico inicial que les provocó la repentina salida de Sasuke. Narumi, Sasumi, Yuzuri, Yutaro y Arima se dedicaron a preparar la cena ya que Hikari se retrasó en sus deberes y Yukie había ido a revisión con Tsunade, mientras los demás fueron a recolectar información acerca de las parejas que faltaban.

Narumi sonreía mientras picaba la verdura, estaba emocionada, esa sería la primera noche que Naruto dormiría con ellos en la mansión Uchiha, la noche anterior no se quedó con ellos ya que no había terminado de limpiar su departamento y el Uzumaki se negó a dejar su casa en un estado tan deplorable, Narumi amplió su sonrisa al pensar que su padre no había cambiado en nada con los años, siempre antes de que salieran a una misión de largo plazo se aseguraba de que todos limpiaran sus respectivos cuartos. Una risa maliciosa escapo de sus labios la cual fue escuchada por su gemela

- Esa risa se parece a la de oto-san o a la mía Nami-chan, ¿Qué travesura piensas hacer? –susurró sacando a Narumi de sus pensamientos

- Eh…je, solo pensaba en que oto-san y oto-chan tendrán que dormir en el mismo cuarto, como cada uno de nosotros tomó una habitación ya no quedan más disponibles

- oh cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso antes, estoy tan acostumbrada a verlos juntos que no le tome importancia, extraño verlos así – sonrió melancólica – La verdad Nami no creo que pase nada, lo más probable es que Oto-san tenga un futón extra en su cuarto

Narumi sonrió al escuchar a Sasumi, si bien era cierto que su hermana se parecía más a Sasuke que a Naruto, había cosas en las que era igual de ingenua que el.

-No te preocupes Sumi-chan lo tengo cubierto

- ¿Qué planeas dobe? Me estas asustando – conociendo lo traviesa que era Narumi, la creía capaz hasta de poner afrodisiaco en la comida de sus padres – Narumi te advierto que no quiero que seamos producto de una simple calentura

- Claro que no Sasu-baka, aunque no será mala idea – comenzó a reír pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana al parecer no le había parecido gracioso – Era broma baka, pienso desaparecer el futón no te preocupes, solo quiero que estén más juntos.

- Hablando de unir a sus padres, aun no han podido hablar con ellos, es necesario que lo hagan cuanto antes, Narumi en cuanto Yutaro distraiga a Sakura-san tienes que averiguar cómo va la relación de Naruto-san con ella y encontrar las debilidades de su relación

- Ahh decirlo es fácil Yuzuri-chan pero el hacerlo es otra cosa- suspiró la Uchiha – pero no te preocupes en cuanto Sakura-baba se aleje de Oto-chan lo haré

- Nami-baka te escuche, recuerda que es de mi madre de la que estás hablando – replicó Yutaro

- Gomen Yutaro, no era mi intención ofenderte

- No te preocupes Nami-chan a mí también me pasa, no sabes las ganas que he tenido de golpear a Naruto-san en estas horas que lo he visto con oka-san – sonrió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Narumi – hey no me mires así, que quedamos a mano

- Tienes razón

- Dejando eso de lado – intervino Yuzuri – quiero que nos veamos cuando todos se vayan a dormir, tenemos que discutir la información que consigan los demás

- ¿Qué les parece en mi cuarto? – Sugirió Yutaro – Es uno de los que está más alejado de los cuartos principales

- Muy bien, podremos usar un jutsu silenciador que no ocupe mucho chakra, así no habrá gran cambio en el ambiente – sonrió Narumi – ni siquiera oto-san lo notará

- No estoy muy seguro, Sasuke-san no es de los que son muy confiados, seguro irá a revisar que estemos en nuestros cuartos, olfatee su aroma por lo menos tres veces anoche – Arima fue apoyado por los ladridos de Shiroi – No será fácil despistarlo

- No te preocupes, eso fue algo que ya contemplé….Sasumi ¿conoces los diferentes niveles de Chakra que poseemos los de nuestro tiempo?

- Por supuesto que si, eso es fácil de saber sobre todo con el sharingan

-Entonces la solución es simple, necesito que hagas nueve kage bunshin y que cada uno de ellos se transforme para tomar nuestro lugar, imitando por supuesto el nivel de chakra de la persona en la que se transformen ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Es complicado…un kage bunshin posee la misma cantidad de chakra que su invocador...a menos

-¿a menos…?

- De que usemos el chakra de Kyu-san, es el único chakra que puedo regular a mi antojo, además Narumi tendría que ayudarme con una parte de los clones

- Entonces no se diga más, prepárense

- Esperen… no seria mejor si cada quien hacemos nuestro kage bunshin, así Narumi y Sasumi no tendrían que usar el chakra de kyuubi

- Eso seria factible Yutaro, si todos fuésemos expertos al crearlos, pero no es así, un movimiento en falso, un golpe fuerte con un objeto y el clon desaparece, las únicas que tienen el chakra suficiente para crear un clones lo suficientemente fuertes y por un largo lapso de tiempo son Sasumi y Narumi

- Tiene razón, Narumi espero que estés lista

- Entendido… aunque ¿y si mejor hacemos un genjutsu en las habitaciones?... a oto-chan no le gusta que usemos mucho el chakra de kyu-san

- ¿Estas loca?.. si en algo es experto Sasuke-otosan es en detectar genjutsus, ni siquiera necesita del sharingan para hacerlo

- lo había olvidado – se rascó la nuca sonriendo apenada

- Dobe… en fin ¿Cómo haremos que los kage bunshin estén en los cuartos?

- Aprovechando que no hay nadie necesito que los hagan ya

Narumi y Sasumi lanzaron un gruñido de molestia, aun así comenzaron a moldear chakra, un ligero resplandor rojo las rodeo al momento de efectuar la técnica e inmediatamente se vieron rodeadas de cuatro Narumis más y cinco Sasumis, lo impresionante es que cada clon tenia un nivel de chakra diferente

- ¿Asi esta bien?

- Perfecto, hagan que sus kage bunshin se conviertan en un kunai con un lazo rojo, cuando todos estemos en nuestras habitaciones sacaremos el kunai y sus bunshin desharán el henge del kunai y harán uno con la apariencia de la persona con quien estén, ahí deberán explicar, que cuando todos duerman debemos reunirnos en la habitación de Satoru y Yutaro ¿entendido?

- entendido, henge – así como aparecieron las replicas de las gemelas desaparecieron siendo sustituidas por kunais con lazos rojos los cuales fueron recogidos por la Nara

- Bien, ahora solo falta que los demás regresen

- ¿Qué regresemos de donde? – Yue entró a la cocina - ¿no se supone que deberían estar haciendo la cena?

- Ya terminamos, ten – Yuzuri le extendió a su primo un kunai – guárdalo y no lo saques hasta que todos estén en sus cuartos

Los demás entraron detrás de Yue y a cada uno se le dio un kunai, excepto a Satoru y a Yutaro, y la instrucción de sacarlo hasta que estuvieran en sus cuartos, iban a preguntar el porque cuando fueron interrumpidos por Arima

- Silencio, Sasuke-san se acerca– avisó – y no viene solo

-¿Quién viene con él? ¿Naruto-san? – Preguntó Yutaro esperanzado, después de todo si esos dos terminaban juntos sus padres también lo harían – ¿y bien?

- No, viene con Itachi-san y… esperen se encontraron con Naruto-san en la entrada del barrio Uchiha e Itachi-san se aleja

-Lo más probable es que vaya por mi madre al hospital – dedujo Kamui con voz sombría

- bien hay que comenzar a poner la mesa para que no sospechen nada

Todos guardaron los kunais y comenzaron a poner la mesa. Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke la mesa estaba lista. Hikari les agradeció su ayuda y le pidió a Naruto le dejara sus cosas, ella se encargaría de llevarlas al lugar donde dormiría. Se retiró y volvió diez minutos después mandando a todos al comedor en lo que servía la cena cuando llegaron Itachi y Yukie sentándose tambien.

La cena iba con calma hasta que llegó Sakura quien había sido invitada por el rubio, al verla las gemelas fruncieron el ceño, así no lograrían nada. Narumi – harta de ver las exageradas demostraciones de afecto de la pareja – Comenzó a comer sin detenerse, pobre de aquel que la interrumpiera

Sasumi solo observaba a su hermana, era demasiado infantil, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer ella también, iba a tomar la última croqueta de pulpo que quedaba pero sus palillos fueron interceptados por los de Narumi

- Aparta teme, la última es mía

- por supuesto que no, tu has comido mucho mas, esa croqueta me pertenece

- Es mía – Gruñó la menor, estaba enojada –aparta tus palillos

- No veo tu nombre por ningún lado

- Dije que apartaras tus palillos

- Oblígame – sonrío desafiante

- Quita tus palillos baka – Escupió al momento que golpeaba los palillos de Sasumi

- Que no dobe – respondió al ataque

Ambas comenzaron una lucha encarnizada por la croqueta siendo observados por los demás, sus amigos solo suspiraron mientras que el resto los miraba sorprendidos, se imaginaban una actitud así de la Narumi pero no de Sasumi, Sakura miraba la escena atenta sintiendo una ligera sensación de dejavú

- ¿Siempre son así? – Preguntó Sasuke sin pensarlo, a el la pelea también le había dejado la misma sensación

- Si, siempre – respondió Kamui mientras tomaba una croqueta que se encontraba en su plato, debía intervenir antes de que sus primas llevaran la pelea más lejos – Sasumi – llamó haciendo que la aludida volteara y Narumi se comiera la croqueta

- ¡Kamui mira lo que…! – La replica de la chica murió al sentir los palillos junto con la croqueta de su primo en la boca – Baka- susurró después de comérsela

La noche pasó sin más inconvenientes, excepto por los gruñidos que soltaron Narumi, Yutaro y Sasumi cuando Sakura se despidió de Naruto, después de eso Itachi y Yukie fueron los primeros en irse a dormir, ya que la segunda se encontraba cansada por el embarazo, los demás se quedaron ayudando a recoger la mesa.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun nosotros ya terminamos nuestra parte, si nos disculpan – Kamui se fue a su habitación siendo imitado por sus compañeros de equipo, Arima y Yuzuri y sus primos, dejándolos solamente con Yutaro, Satoru y las gemelas.

- Hablando de dormir teme ¿Dónde dormiré yo? – Preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta que todos tomaban habitaciones distintas

- En mi cuarto

- ¡¿eh? ¿Cómo que en tu cuarto? – Naruto se removió nervioso – tu casa es muy grande teme ¿Qué no hay mas habitaciones?

- Como no te quisiste quedar ayer, ellos ganaron todas las habitaciones – dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba a los chicos - es mas las habitaciones no alcanzaron, ellos dos – señaló a Yutaro y Satoru – también comparten habitación

Narumi sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de Naruto, recordaba muy bien esa clase de nervios, eran los mismos que su rubio padre tenia cada vez que ella o Sasumi los pillaban besándose o poniéndose más cariñosos.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a dormir – anunció Satoru dirigiéndose a su habitación y jalando a Yutaro consigo.

Naruto por otro lado no sabía si reír o llorar, definitivamente Kami lo odiaba, dormir con el teme no le iba a ayudar a aclarar sus ideas

_**- todo seria mas fácil si fueras honesto contigo mocoso**_ – lo que le faltaba, que kyuubi se entrometiera

- _No se de que me hablas zorro de mierda_ – contestó mentalmente

- _** si tu quieres seguir haciéndote el tonto es tu asunto, pero sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero**_

Por su salud mental ignoró al bicho que tenia dentro -Pues que se le va a hacer – sonrió, aunque era una risa forzada que las gemelas notaron enseguida – Vamos teme es hora de dormir – _por lo menos el teme siempre tiene un futón extra_ – se dio ánimos

- Buenas noches Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – las gemelas se retiraron a sus habitaciones

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**SasuNaru**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Naruto estaba nervioso mientras, el y Sasuke se dirigían a la habitación del último, no se entendía ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? Había dormido junto a Sasuke en las misiones varias veces, sacudió la cabeza tal vez era el estrés o los nervios de saber que pronto estaría casado, se tranquilizó, lo mas probable es que fuera eso

Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio preocupado, no era normal que Naruto se quedara callado tanto tiempo, frunció el ceño al ver como sonreía, seguro estaba pensando en Sakura, molesto volvió su vista a su cuarto, total lo que estuviera pensando el dobe no era su asunto, entró siendo seguido por el rubio y comenzó a buscar el futón que tenia para sus misiones

- Tsk – gruñó

- ¿Qué pasa teme?

- No encuentro el maldito futón – estaba seguro de que lo había dejado en su armario y no estaba, rebusco pero sin éxito, no había señales del dichoso futón, maldijo su suerte, el y el dobe tendrían que compartir la cama

- Debe estar por ahí teme, de seguro no lo buscaste bien – Naruto se tensó ante la idea de dormir con Sasuke, se golpeó mentalmente ¿Qué le sucedía?

- A diferencia de ti dobe, yo si tengo mis cosas en orden, si te digo que no esta es por que no esta – gruñó – no nos queda de otra, tendremos que dormir juntos (xD), de todas formas mi cama es muy amplia y cabremos los dos

Naruto suspiró resignado, total no tenia nada por que preocuparse, simplemente al día siguiente iría por el futón que había dejado en casa, abrió su maleta para sacar su pijama y dormir de una vez por todas.

Sasuke escuchó como Naruto abría su maleta, volteo para advertirle que no dejara desorden pero las palabras murieron en su boca y un sonrojo apareció en su pálida piel al ver la imagen frente a él: un Naruto vestido únicamente con unos bóxers negros con dos franjas naranjas a los costados, el rubio ignorante a la reacción que causo en su amigo siguió cambiándose bajo la atenta mirada del azabache

- Estúpido dobe – maldijo en sus adentros- ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba - Sasuke se mordió el labio tratando de calmarse, si no lo hacia era capaz de arrojar al rubio a la cama y no precisamente a dormir, sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente debía dejar de escuchar a Kakashi y al pintor de cuarta. Se levantó rápidamente debía salir de allí para calmarse –probablemente a hacerse un trabajo manual- y dormir tranquilamente sin violar a nadie

- ¿A dónde vas teme?

- A tomar una ducha dobe, no hagas un desorden – ordenó y salió disparado de la habitación

Naruto no entendía la prisa, sabia que el Uchiha era escrupuloso en su higiene, pero no se imaginaba que a ese grado, pensando en eso comenzó a guardar sus cosas, no quería que el teme lo regañara, después de eso se acomodó en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**SasuNaru**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Después de unos minutos en la ducha, Sasuke entró en la habitación, sonrió al ver a Naruto dormido para después suspirar con melancolía, debía dejar de pensar en Naruto de esa forma

- dobe – se recostó al lado del rubio, - más tarde iré a vigilar a esos mocosos – fue lo que pensó antes de caer plácidamente dormido envuelto por la calidez del Uzumaki

Mientras en los cuartos de los chicos, estos colocaban el kunai en el suelo el cual al ser colocado se convertía en una de las gemelas y comenzaba a dar las instrucciones que Yuzuri les había indicado para luego convertirse en una replica exacta de la persona a quien le hablaban

Naruto abrió los ojos extrañado, por un momento creyó sentir el chakra del kyuubi en otro lugar, pero era imposible, se suponía que el era la única persona que poseía ese chakra

- debió ser mi imaginación –susurró para después quedar dormido

Por su parte kyuubi también estaba extrañado, el también sintió su chakra en otro lugar, al principio pensó que había sido Naruto quien lo estaba usando pero por la reacción del Uzumaki era obvio que no había sido así; esperó a que Naruto se quedara profundamente dormido – ya que era cuando tenia un poco mas de libertad – para liberar una pequeña porción de su conciencia fuera del cuerpo de Naruto la cual tomó la forma de un pequeño zorro anaranjado, tenia que averiguar que demonios estaba pasando

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**SasuNaru**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Todos estaban en círculo alrededor de la cama de Yutaro y Satoru ya habían activado el jutsu silenciador y si alguien entraba al cuarto bastaba con hacer un henge de cualquier cosa para evitar ser descubiertos

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué averiguaron? –quiso saber Sasumi

- En cuanto a los padres de los que aun no nacen ni están en camino, las únicas parejas oficiales son: Ino-san y Chouji-san y Kankurou-ojisan y Tenten-obachan – informó Yue

- Quiere decir que además de mis padres y los de Sasumi y Narumi, tenemos que unir a los de Yuzuri y Arima ¿no?

- Pues no del todo – Arima se sonrojó – Mis padres ya están saliendo

- ¿y por que Yue no los mencionó?- Preguntó la Nara con sospecha mientras el aludido trataba de reprimir una risita

- Digamos que yo ya estoy en camino ¿vale? – Su sonrojo aumentó mientras miraba mal a Yue – Oto-chan tiene un mes de embarazo…solo que aun no lo sabe

- Eh… que raro, Oka-chan no me dijo nada al respecto. Verán me la pase todo el dia en la florería de mi madre con el pretexto de comprarle unas flores a Yutaro – explicó el Yamanaka mientras señalaba unas flores que estaban en la cómoda ya que todos tenían cara de no entender a lo que se refería- ahí me comentó de varias parejas pero nunca mencionó que Kiba-san y Shino-san tuvieran algo

- Es que aun no es oficial, Shiroi y yo nos pusimos a investigar, yo hable con oto-chan aprovechando que ambos tenemos un perro ninja y Shiroi investigó con Akamaru – Shiroi ladró – Cuando le pregunté a oto-chan acerca de su vida sentimental se puso algo receloso pero aun así me dijo que había alguien y que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para decírselo a sus amigos, supongo que en el festival, mientras que Shiroi dice que Akamaru le dijo que mis padres se confesaron hace poco en una misión en la que casi mueren…y amm…fue muy apasionado por así decirlo y como oto-chan no sabe que es doncel pues – calló pero todos entendieron el mensaje

- Me extraña que los padres de Yuzuri-chan no estén juntos – intervino Narumi rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado

- A mi no – dijo la Nara con cansancio- siempre supe que alguien debió darle a mi padre un buen empujón para que se le declarara a mi madre

- Entonces al final uniremos a mis padres, a los de Yutaro y a los Yuzuri

- Si, y hablando de los padres de Sasumi ¿averiguaron algo de Naruto-san y Sakura-san?

Satoru comenzó a hablar haciendo que todos sonrieran, era obvio que el seria quien averiguara de la relación de la madre de su pareja – Según mi madre –comenzó – Sakura-san y Naruto-san comenzaron a salir antes de la guerra en la que se derrotó a Akatsuki y Sasuke e Itachi-san regresaron y fue durante esta en la que se comprometieron

Las gemelas suspiraron con tristeza, la traición de su padre a la aldea siempre había sido un tema delicado en su familia pero hasta ese momento se daban cuenta de cuanto

Satoru las miró apenado pero continuó- Cuando Sasuke e Itachi-san regresaron, los planes de boda continuaron, solo que por una razón u otra siempre se retrasan

-¿Sabes por que? – preguntó Narumi ansiosa

-Bueno Oka-san dijo que ha sido siempre por tonterías, Sakura-san y Naruto-san se iban a casar en cuanto terminara la guerra, pero fue entonces cuando Sasuke e Itachi-san regresaron, se les dictó sentencia y Naruto-san y Yukie-san fueron los ANBU designados a vigilarlos , esa fue la primera vez que retrasaron su boda

- Eso fue hace tiempo ya ¿y las demás veces?

- Mi madre dijo que fue por misiones que se les asignaban o a veces se interponían los exámenes chuunin, aunque también me dijo algo mas – sonrió- dijo que a su parecer seguir con esos planes es una reverenda estupidez, que tanto Sakura-san como Naruto-san no se ven del todo seguros

- Pues a mi Sakura-ba – se corrigió al ver la mirada envenenada de Yutaro – Sakura-san se ve muy segura ttebane – bufó Narumi molesta

-¿y acerca de Sasuke-ojisan?

- Nada Kamui, mi madre piensa que hay alguien que le gusta pero no ha podido averiguar quien

- ¿Y otosan?

- Yutaro conoces a tu padre, sabes que con tal de ver a tu madre feliz es capaz de sacrificarse, asi que nunca le dirá lo mucho que le duele que este con Naruto-san y no con el, ademas Lee-san estima mucho a Naruto-san

- ¿entonces que haremos?- Preguntó comenzando a desesperarse

- ¿Yuzuri? – Se escuchó a la mayor de las gemelas- ¿tienes algo?

- Si- sonrió –Bueno el caso de mis padres lo dejaremos al ultimo ya que soy de las menores, yo me encargaré personalmente de ellos así que no se preocupen, en cuanto a los otros, Yutaro aprovecharemos que pasaras mucho tiempo en el hospital con tu madre, tu trabajo será preguntarle mas detalles de su relación, encontrar los puntos débiles de esta y hacerla dudar. Narumi tu aprovecharas que Yutaro mantendrá ocupada a Sakura y estarás con Naruto, tu trabajo al igual que Yutaro será hacer que tu padre dude de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura y además deberás encontrar la manera de que se de cuenta de lo que siente por Sasuke-san

- Yuzuri-chan ¿que tal si oto-chan no siente nada por oto-san? - murmuró angustiada

- Nami- contestó conciliadora – si no sintiera nada por el y realmente amara a Sakura-san se hubiese casado con ella al instante, no es normal que lo haya pospuesto tanto menos en Naruto-san, además nadie persigue a alguien durante tres años por simple amistad así que ánimo, (Ndy.- creo que muchas pensamos lo mismo xD) continuando con el plan, Sasumi tu trabajo será uno de los mas difíciles, tienes que hacer que Sasuke luche por sus sentimientos, ya sabe lo que siente, es por eso que Ino-san comento algo, pero probablemente por orgullo no quiere luchar por ellos, tu trabajo será que deje de lado ese orgullo y se ponga en acción

- Sera difícil…pero bueno veré que se le puede hacer

-Bien, Tsukiko necesito que tu hagas dos cosas, primero que nada, tu y Seiji se acercaran a Lee-san y a tu madre, tienes que conseguir que Tenten-obachan sea nuestra aliada para que anime a Lee a luchar por Sakura y tu Seiji debes lograr que Lee sea tu amigo y también persuadirlo, Lee-san es terco por lo que tendremos que atacarlo por dos frentes (ndy. Aquí obachan significaría algo así como tía)

- ¿y los demás que haremos? ¿Sentarnos a esperar? – Replicó Kamui

- Tsk, los demás nos limitaremos a propiciar encuentros y tiempos a solas para las parejas que deseamos unir, ademas de que debemos asegurarnos de que no descubran quienes somos en realidad ¿alguna duda?

- No ninguna

- Entonces es todo, es mejor ir a dormir, mañana comenzaremos con el plan, nos quedan pocos días para el festival y quiero avances para ese entonces ¿de acuerdo?

- Si claro, entonces hay que irnos

Comenzaron a retirarse en grupos pequeños, primero Akira y Kamui, después Arima y Shiroi seguidos de Yuzuri, Tsukiko y Yue. Cuando estos llegaron a sus habitaciones Sasumi y Narumi cancelaron el Kage bunshin para después salir de la habitación

Kyuubi estaba sorprendido, cuando salió a buscar la fuente de Chakra que lo alertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba disperso en toda la mansión por lo que no encontraba el origen de este, no fue hasta que esas dos mocosas salieron del cuarto que lo sintió, ellas tenían parte de su chakra, aunque ahora que estaba cerca podía sentir una ligera diferencia a su propio chakra era como si las mocosas fueran sus…

-Cachorros – susurró delatándolo ante las gemelas quienes se tensaron al oír su voz - ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? – gruñó

- _Mierda_- pensaron las dos chicas al girarse y ver al pequeño zorro delante de ellas, quien las miraba fijamente

_**0*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*00*0*00*0*0*0*0*0*0**_

_**Yukie.- **__Las estrategias han sido establecidas en ambos bandos ¿quien conseguirá su objetivo más rápido? ¿Narumi, Sasumi y Yutaro podrán unir a sus respectivos padres de una vez por todas? ¿Podrán sembrar las suficientes dudas entre ellos o Sasuke y compañía los descubrirán primero?  
Kyuubi aparece para complicarles las cosas a los visitantes del fututo ¿o no?_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**SasuNaru**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Yukie.- Bueno he aquí al fin el capitulo 8, la verdad este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde hace bastante tiempo pero como mi lap se murió no había podido actualizar, lo bueno es que compre el cargador de mi lap, así que he recuperado por fin mi fic, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Kuroi.- si no ya saben tomatazos y cartas bombas son recibidas junto con la sugerencia de que Yukie se dedique a otra cosa xD

Yukie.- ¿te había dicho que eres malévola?, en fin espero sus reviews con gusto, por cierto estaba considerando el colocar anexos con anécdotas de la vida de nuestros ninjas en el fututo ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Lo pongo como extra o hago un fic aparte? ¿O simplemente no lo hago? espero su opinión

Matta na n_n


End file.
